Far From You
by cerseilannisters
Summary: A series of Drabbles having to do with my favorite Marauder Sirius Black. Rated T for Sex, and some Language, please R&R, story is much better promise. Pairings Sirius/O.C/Remus and James/Lily, Alice/Frank
1. Perfect

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**One: Perfect **_

The snow fell lightly, piling and collecting on the grounds. Winter was here, with its harsh winds, cold weather, and Christmas spirit that had already started to spread through the Hogwarts grounds.

Sirius smiled watching as she stuck her tongue out, trying to catch the large flakes. Her curly scarlet hair falling gracefully off her shoulders, her hair matching the Gryffindor scarf fastened around her neck.

He couldn't believe how much she had changed him, how she had taken his world and turned it upside down. Everything she had taught him within a matter of 4 months made him realize that he had never been appreciative enough of the world around him.

She turned to look at him, her eyes lighting up when she said his name.

"Sirius." He loved the sound of her voice, how soft and enchanting it was how it reminded him of silk.

Her eyes on one hand truly captivated him, like two sapphires set within the statue of a goddess. A goddess that only had eyes for him.

"It's very beautiful here." She said sticking her tongue out again.

He smiled and walked over to her, taking her by the waist and pulling her close to him.

"You're right, you are."

The kiss that came next was sweet, like a picture perfect photo. The warmth of her skin against his neck, her lips pressed to his.

'_Perfect.' _

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, this is going to be a set of drabbles. I will try for 25 chapters, there's no real length for the chapters. The Mystery girl Sirius is snogging, you shall find more about as chapters go on. This set of drabbles actually goes along with a longer story I am planning on writing later on, but for now enjoy the drabbles. And please R&R and you shall get to play in the snow with a Marauder of your choice :) **_


	2. Forbidden

**_Two: Forbidden_**

She liked the feeling of his hand in hers, his hand was big and calloused while hers was quit the opposite being small and petite. There was just something about the fact that when he held her hand, she felt whole, complete.

When she had first arrived at Hogwart's the last thing she was looking for was a relationship. Relationships were complicated and could end very badly if something were to go wrong, she hadn't wanted that.

But then she met him: Sirius Black. Automatically charming in almost every single way, with black hair that went past his ears curling out, gray eyes that reminded her of stars, and a casual elegance.

Women thought him a god's gift, girls mooned over him almost all the time, yet he seemed indifferent to all this.

Remus had told her that before she had waltzed into Sirius's life, he loved to watch all the girls moon over him. And now he only had his eyes on one girl: her, Jude Price. The thought brought a smile to her lips as they walked down the corridor to the Great Hall.

"You know I can think of something a bit better to do then eat lunch." Sirius mischievously murmured, squeezing her hand.

A throaty laugh escaped Jude's lips as she turned to him.

"Really now?"

Sirius grinned impishly. "Oh yeah. In fact it requires us to be a tad bit closer and alone for a while. No interruptions."

What ever Jude was about to say was lost in a kiss. It was always that way though, she could lose herself in him so easily. Like all the lines between them blurred and melted until finally they were one person, one heart, one mind, one soul. Two half's of the same whole, pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together.

"God Padfoot. You know snogging in the corridor is _forbidden_. Me, being prefect and all I think I will have to write you up." James sarcastic voice filled the couples ears.

Sirius stared at James and smirked.

"You know what else is forbidden in the corridors?"

James let mild amusement pass in his eyes before answering. "What?"

Sirius grinned his doggish grin.

"Tackling your best mate." Before James could respond Sirius ran at him and pounced, causing the pair to tumble backwards. James cursing under his breath, Sirius laughing messing up James hair.

Jude smiled watching, as the pair play fought. She loved seeing him interact with the other Marauders, it all looked so natural for him.

"Hey Red, you coming?" Sirius shouted at her from the doorway of the great hall.

Jude ran to catch up with the two boys, grabbing Sirius's hand as she joined them and giving it a tight squeeze. They exchanged looks Sirius smiling at her, and there she felt at home, in his smile with his hand entwined in hers.

_**A/N: So Chapter two done, I think I forgot to mention that these drabbles do not have any particular order to them. If you lovely fine people that took time to read review tonight you shall get to eat lunch with the four Marauders and Lily Evans if you like. Please R&R and thanks for reading. :)**_


	3. Water

_**Three: Water**_

She had happily agreed to help James and Sirius cheer Remus up, Sirius said Remus had been feeling ill lately and she had agreed to help them hating to see Remus so down. But in no way had she expected to help this way.

"Sirius Black! Put me down!" Jude struggled against Sirius's arms as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Come on Red, its just water." Sirius said flashing a mischievous grin at Remus and James.

It was a hot today, the sun bathing the Hogwarts grounds in heat and light. Students had been outside all day, lounging around in the grass, taking walks around, and swimming in the lake. This was the exact idea the Marauders had gotten to cheer their Remus up, not only that but it also gave Sirius a chance to throw Jude in the lake.

"Don't you dare throw me in that lake!" Jude murmured biting down on his shoulder.

"OY!" Sirius yelped slapping her butt.

"Pipe down up there." He came to the lakes edge and looked down at the water. Jude fought against him trying as hard as she could to get down, but before she could protest Sirius threw her off his shoulders into the water.

Coming up for air she looked to find the three Marauders standing above her laughing.

Sirius grinned at her. "You look good wet." He announced causing more laughter.

Jude smiled and shook the scarlet curls out of her face, reaching a hand up to Sirius to help her out of the water. Sirius took it yet instead of helping Jude up, he himself was being pulled down.

He hit the water with a loud splash, the water form the impact landing on Remus and James. Sirius came up for air and swam towards the others, both were drenched in water Remus looked less then amused, James laughing harder, even Jude was giggling.

"Damn Moony I think you got a little wet." Sirius said snickering.

Remus wasted no time jumping in and on Sirius dunking him under, James following suit and chasing after the other two.

Jude swam closer to the lakes edge smoothing her hair back from her face.

"Thanks love." Sirius whispered in her ear, she smiled as he kissed her cheek and helped her to shore.

She sighed as she watched him swim back to James and Remus, watching as the three boys played. She was happy to see Remus smile again, and as much as she hated water she was happy to help Sirius.

Looking over at the three again she realized she would happily do anything for Sirius.

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! ^^ 3 Anyways I had fun writing this one, reviewers tonight shall get to play by the lake with a character of their choice. Thanks again and please R&R 3**_


	4. Adore

_**Four: Adore**_

He adored her, that was the only word that could possibly descibe his feelings for her.

The way she laughed, how her hair fell in her face when she was deep in thought, the way her eyes always lit up at the sight of him, how her smile never failed in making his heart skip a beat, the way she always grabbed his hand reassuringly, and finally the way she couldn't ever stand to be away from him for to long.

They did everything together, they ate together, walked to class together, studied together, spent every free moment together.

And he wouldn't want it any other way.

_**A/N: I was watching **__**The Notebook**__** when I was writing chapter's four/five; I would like to think of Sirius and Jude's relationship as very similar to Ali and Noah's. Thanks for the Reviews, please R&R and reviewers tonight will get to "Adore" the character of their choice :)**_


	5. Want

**_Five: Want_**

He saw her and knew at once he must have her, a selfish thought yes, but one he could not deny himself. She was new or so rumor went, a transfer from some other Wizarding School, a sixth year like himself.

She was surrounded by a group of 3 other girls, one of them being Lily Evans. Lily didn't really like him after last years fight with Snape, but in any case he didn't care about Lily, the only girl he did care about was the new girl.

Lily was telling them a story of some kind, they were all laughing, but her laugh stood out to him, like a beautiful bird singing out her song for the world.

He approached them.

'_Accio Wands.' _He had recently become very good at doing nonverbal spells and it had helped him numerous occasions.

At once all the girl's wands flew out of their robe pockets and into his hands. Lily immediately looked at him crossly, the other two smirking slightly and the new girl turning her blue eyes on him. He had never seen eyes so blue, they reminded him of sapphires shining in the sun.

"What do you want Black?" Lily asked coolly.

"I wanted to introduce myself to your friend." Sirius said smiling charmingly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Do you have to be such a conceded and self centered Pratt?"

Sirius laughed. "Do you have to be such a nosey witch?" Lily's friends laughed but stopped when she stared them down.

"Fine, we better get this over with before your head inflates even more then it is." Lily turned to the new girl and took her arm, bringing her in front of Sirius.

Sirius took her hand and kissed it. "I'm Sirius Black."

She smiled curtly. "Jude Price."

Lily looked from the two of them and then sighed. "Now Black can we have our wands back?"

Sirius looked from Lily to Jude and shook his head. "No deal Evans. Red here has to agree to go out with me first."

"What!" Both girls uttered together.

Sirius smiled. "You heard me. Go out with me and then you can have your wands back."

Lily shook her head in disbelief and Jude laughed.

"You think you can just waltz over here and demand I go out with you?"

"I'm not demanding Red, simply making a proposal."

Jude smiled and shook her head. "Well your answer _Black_ is no."

Sirius looked at her, shrugged and started to walk off. "I guess I'll just have to keep these then." He said over his shoulder.

He could hear Lily swearing and the other girls giggling, Jude however yelled after him.

"Ok!"

"Don't do me any favors Red, I don't want a pity date, I _want_ you to _want_ to go out with me."

Jude felt an angry flush creeping into her neck. "Ok! I want to!"

Sirius turned around and stared at her. "What was that?"

"I want to!" She said louder. They were drawing a crowd now, students stopping to listen.

"Say it again." He watched as the flush on her face grew.

"I want to go out with you!" She shouted furiously.

The crowd stared from Sirius to Jude, some were laughing others were talking in whispers.

"Ok, we'll go out." Sirius said a grin spreading from ear to ear.

As he handed them back their wands he noticed how Jude wouldn't meet his eyes at all.

"Your awful! Humiliating her like that!" Lily stated crossly before she and the others walked off.

Others along the corridor smiled and told him he was a genius. Sirius could careless about all of that though because all that mattered was the fact that he had gotten a date with Jude Price.

_**A/N: Well this one was longer then the others, it's actually not the original draft I had for this chapter. The original was longer but I decided to post this shorter one. Again I was watching The Notebook when I wrote this so it's much like Ali and Noah's first meeting. Please R&R and reviewers tonight shall get to tussle with Lily Evans and a character of their choice :)**_


	6. Can't

**_Six: Can't_**

"Will you just trust me?" Sirius pleaded desperately feeling his voice crack as he spoke.

They fought about the littlest things; in fact they fought all the time over everything. Both were stubborn and quick-tempered, both were rash and reckless, both were bold. They were alike and different, one half of the other, day and night, sun rise and sun set.

"Talk to me Sirius, I'm your girlfriend! Your suppose to be able to tell me anything!"

He stared at her; her scarlet hair fell in her face, an angry blush in her cheeks, her eyes ablaze with a passion he had never seen before.

"That's not the point love!" He whispered taking her hands in his.

Jude shook her head in disbelief feeling the tears in her eyes threaten to fall and humiliate her.

"So your saying there are some things you just can't tell me?" Her voice was soft and angry.

He hated how she was right, how he was hurting her with every step he took. How her eyes looked at him so innocent and vulnerable.

"Jude I just…can't…"

Jude shrugged not bothering to hold back her tears as she let his hands go.

"Then I _can't_ either."

The pain in her voice was heartbreaking and he watched as she walked away from him, not looking back once.

_**A/N: I felt we needed some angst and a fight to spice things up. No relationship is ever perfect :( But anyhoo thanks for reading and please R&R, reviewers tonight will get to take a walk with the character of their choice :)**_


	7. Crazy

_**Seven: Crazy **_

Despite all the fighting and angry words, Sirius and Jude had one thing in common: they were crazy about each other.

Sirius had realized the he needed her and promised her no more secrets; he had told her about Remus being a werewolf, about James's cloak, and the map, he had showed her his animagus form. He ran after her taking her into his arms and refusing to let her go unless she listened to him, he had sworn he would never harm her again.

And she had listen, her blue eyes attentive yet guarded. He knew she was scared. She didn't want to get hurt again; she didn't want to let her guard down only to be punished.

"I'm _crazy_ about you Red." He murmured quietly kissing her forehead.

"Crazy about this scarlet hair," He gripped her hair in his hands like it was precious stuff.

"About these eyes," He kissed her eyelids shut, watching as they fluttered open again tears welling in them.

"I _promise_ you, I will _never_ hurt you ever again."

_**A/N: Have some fluff 3 So as you can see chapters six and seven follow each other, at first I didn't intend on this to be but then I was like 'Must get them back together!' Thanks for the reviews :D And tonight reviewers will get to have a heart-to-heart with a character of their choice, please R&R and thanks again :D**_


	8. S

**_Eight: "S"_**

He watched as she laughed, her voice as beautiful as angels singing, her eyes lighting up, her head thrown back in laughter.

"Ok! Ok! James it's your turn!" Jude said pushing the curls from her face.

The Christmas party rang around them, family of the Potter's talking, laughing, enjoying one another's company. Yet the three on the couch seemed oblivious to the party, just enjoying each other. James had invited Jude home with them since she had nowhere to go and was going to spend her Christmas alone at the castle. The Potter's had warmly welcomed Jude, hugging her like she was their own daughter.

"Alright…umm…never have I ever dated and then dumped a girl within the same day." He grinned casting a glance over at Sirius.

"Come Off it! That was one time, and it was your fault!" Sirius laughed putting down a finger.

"You dated and dumped a girl within a day?" Jude asked curiously.

James roared with laughter, as Sirius looked at her half a smile on his face.

"It was 4th year and James thought it would be a great idea to tell Danny Luis-"

"NO! You mean bad breath Danny!" Jude looked at him in disbelief.

Sirius nodded and watched as she threw her head back in that angelic song like laughter, her scarlet hair falling gently into her face.

"Her breath was bloody awful, like a bunch of garlic got stuck in her mouth."

Both James and Jude roared with more laughter, he loved to watch her laugh. Jude was just so graceful with everything she did; her laugh sounded like an angels chorus to his ears.

"Mate…it's…your turn!" James said through fits of laughter.

"Never have I ever given a gift like this to anyone." Sirius murmured pulling out a small black velvet box with a scarlet ribbon tied around it in a bow.

As soon as Jude saw the box she stopped laughing and stared at Sirius wide eyed.

"Merry Christmas Red." He untied the ribbon and opened the box to reveal a beautiful golden chain with an "S" (also gold) for the charm.

She gasped slightly and carefully took the box into her own hands.

"Sirius…it's wonderful!" She whispered her eyes lighting up, a smile at her lips.

He smiled happily; he felt relief spread through him. He hadn't been sure whether she would like it and had been anxious to give it to her. He cast a look at James who flashed him thumbs up.

"Let me put it on you." He said looking at her and taking the necklace out of the box gracing it around her neck.

"How does it look?" She asked turning to face him, her blue eyes bright with joy.

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Lovely."

She smiled again throwing her arms around him and whispering in his ear.

"S for Sirius."

_**A/N: Awe! I really like this one a lot. Anyways please R&R and thank you all for reading, it makes me happy to know people are interested in my work :D Please R&R and tonight reviewers will get to play **__**"Never Have I Ever"**__** Or **__**"10 fingers"**__** with the characters of your choice :D **_


	9. Laughter

**_Nine: Laughter_**

"_What is on your head?" Hermione asked Ron as he sat down at the Gryfinndor table soaked with what looked like green goop._

"_He was hexed by Pansy in the hall." Jude muttered sitting down next to Ron and pouring herself some milk._

_Hermione covered her mouth and stared at Ron seriously. "You know you could get a months worth of detention for using magic in the halls!"_

_Ron rolled his eyes. "Its not like I started it Hermione!"_

"_Started what?" Harry asked sitting down next to her, he grabbed a goblet and poured himself some pumpkin juice._

"_Pansy hexed me in the hall."_

"_Did you hex her back?" Harry asked, he hadn't looked up yet and when he did he couldn't contain his laughter._

_Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Violence is not the answer to everything you know!" _

_Ron grabbed some napkins and looked at Harry. "Shut up will you! And as for 'Violence is never the answer', course it is! What else was I suppose to do? Let them tease me and then invite them over for tea?" _

_Harry scoffed laughing again and looked at Jude. "What do you think?"_

"_Don't get mad, get even." She stated smiling wickedly. All four cracked into fits of laughter. _

"_So what did she do exactly?" Harry asked taking a bite of his eggs._

_Ron sighed. "Her and Malfoy started making fun of my family again, so I..."_

"_So he called her and ugly pratt and said her face looked like it had been slammed into a door one to many times." Jude muttered finishing his sentence._

_Both Harry and Hermione roared with laughter. _

"_And…you let her…hex you?" Hermione asked trying to clam down while sipping her pumpkin juice._

_Ron smirked. "Well not exactly…" _

"_What do you-" Harry began but stopped when he noticed a vomit green colored head bobbing towards them._

_Hermione gasped and stared at him. "Ron you turned her hair vomit green!" _

_The whole great hall watched in laughter and awe as the vomit green head, Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle bound towards the Gryfinndor table._

_They stopped in front of Jude. _

"_This isn't over Price!" Pansy spit at her._

_Jude stood up and grinned. "You know Parkinson Vomit green really does suit you, it brings out your ugly face."_

_Harry and Ron scoffed trying to hide their laughter._

_Pansy's face turned pink and she said no more instead walking back to the Slytherin table._

_Jude sat down and sipped her milk._

"_You turned her hair vomit green?" Hermione asked trying to suppress her smile._

_Jude shrugged. "She has always got on my last nerve." They all laughed again finding it hard to stop._

"_Your amazing." Harry murmured putting his fork down._

_Jude grinned a devilish grin. "Thanks potter."_

_-------_

Jude awoke with a start. She hadn't thought about Harry, Ron or Hermione since she had arrived in the past. She had told herself it was best to put them aside if she was going to be able to be in the past. And now dreams of the future she was suppose to be in plagued her. She sighed turning over on the Potter's couch wondering what the trio were doing as she slept within the safety of Harry's father and god father.

_**A/N: So I hope I didn't confuse you guys too much, but if I did I will tell you that Jude was thrown back in the Marauders time from Harry's time. I actually do like this one a lot to and there will be more of these memory/dream sequences just so you know. Please R&R and thank you once again. Reviewers tonight will get to dream about a character of their choice. **_


	10. Endearing

_**Ten: Endearing **_

Jude found it harder and harder to resist the charm of the Marauder's time, harder and harder to resist Sirius's charm, harder and harder to resist the Potter's charm. The Potter's had welcomed her into their home with kindness; they had opened their arms to her and hugged her like she was one of their own children.

"So this is the girl that has got _our_ Sirius so fumbled up!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed as Jude stood in the foyer the older women taking her appearance in.

Jude noticed the way her eyes looked exactly like James and the way she said "our" when speaking about Sirius.

"God save the Hippogriffs! Look at this hair! You give the term scarlet women a whole new meaning!"

"Mum! Don't embarrass the girl, let her at least sit down first." James muttered bringing in their trunks, Sirius behind him.

"Don't worry about it Prongs, I'm sure Red can handle your mum." Sirius said with a doggish grin.

James waved his wand sending all the trunks up the stairs to the rooms.

"Not saying Jude couldn't, what I am saying is that she could at least let Jude sit down before she made a fuss over her."

Mrs. Potter gave James a look and smacked his arm playfully as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home dear! Sit down while I put on some tea!" She shouted.

Jude smiled as she followed the boys to a warmly lavished living room. James waved his wand again and music started playing. She went and sat next to Sirius grabbing his hand and entwining it with hers.

"Sorry about all that, my mum is a lot to handle." James said in an undertone.

She shook her head. "Its ok, don't be. I like her she's…" She fished for words but couldn't find the right ones to express what Mrs. Potter conveyed to her.

"Endearing." Sirius finished her sentence picking up a strand of hair and twirling it in his fingers.

Jude smirked "Endearing." She repeated.

_**A/N: So this one really goes before chapter 8 but as I said before there is no particular order to these drabbles. :D Anyhoo! I thought I would include this one to give some real bonding between Jude and the Marauders. Please R&R and thank you once again. Reviewers tonight shall get to have teatime with Mrs. Potter and talk about what ever you wish. R&R and thanks again :D**_


	11. Closer

_**Eleven: Closer**_

"10 minutes till midnight." Sirius murmured against her ear, coming from behind her and grabbing her waist.

He felt Jude smile as he kissed her ear making his way down her neck. The party lively around them, the Potter's friends and family all drunk with enthusiastic laughter and holiday spirit.

James downed another shot of fire whiskey and elbowed Remus in the ribs. Remus scoffed and stared at Sirius and Jude, the pair was kissing passionately.

"BOO! BOO! Get a bloody room!" James yelled playfully throwing a hand full of confetti at the pair. They broke apart and looked at the other two Marauders.

Jude stuck her tongue out at James and took a shot of fire whiskey.

"Your just jealous because you can't kiss Lily."

Sirius and Remus both laughed as they each took another shot, watching as James bitterly accepted defeat.

Over the music and laughter someone in the house shouted "30 SECONDS!"

Everyone put their glasses in the air looking at the magically charmed clock glittering the seconds until the New Year. Sirius stared at Jude as she chanted with the others; her cheeks had a pink tint from the whiskey, her eyes glowing with happiness, her smile bright.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The clock chimed, squeaking Happy New Year and shooting out confetti and glitter.

His mouth came down on hers as cheers erupted around them. He wasn't sure if it was the fire whiskey talking but he wanted to be close to her, closer then they had ever been. He pulled her body to his, pressing it up against him.

Jude broke the kiss and smiled up at him. "Close enough for you."

Sirius chuckled "Not nearly." He whispered in her ear, nuzzling her warm neck.

_**A/N: So I figured since I did a Christmas chapter I would do a New Years one too. Thanks for the reviews and love and please R&R, reviewers tonight get a chance to drink some fire whiskey with the Marauders. R&R and thank you :D**_


	12. Two

_**Twelve: Two**_

She had never imagined herself plus one, and on top of that she had never imagined herself plus Sirius Black.

'_Yet maybe two is better then one._' She thought dreamily scratching his name on the parchment in front of her.

Sirius had an elegance about him that she had never seen before, so casual yet graceful. The way he smiled, his eyes so attentive and intense when he watched her, how his hands found hers and held them tightly, how with just a glance he knew what was on her mind.

'_Yes…_' She stood up from the cozy armchair and began toward her dormitory.

'_Two is better than one_.'

_**A/N: I blame Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift! This one was inspired by their song Two is Better Than One, which I happen to really like. Thanks for the love and reviews and tonight reviewers get a chance to spend some one on one time with Jude. Please R&R and thanks again :D**_


	13. Soft

**_Thirteen: Soft_**

Her skin was so soft, so touchable.

She gasps, the soft skin feverish under his hands, a rosy blush painting her face and neck.

He kisses her shoulder his hands caress her breast. His arm slides beneath her back, pressing her sweet body to his, loving the feeling of her soft skin. He can feel her silk surround him, her legs drawing him closer.

His name dances on her lips, sweet against his neck. She is soft and his, all his. He presses a passionate kiss to her lips and turns to silk inside her.

_**A/N: This is where the story gets more mature. I dunno if I should raise the rating, but anyhoo please R&R and thank you very much. If you review tonight you will get to spend tomorrow with the character of your choice doing what ever strikes your fancy. Thanks again and R&R :D**_


	14. Colors

_**Fourteen: Colors**_

Pink, yellow, scarlet, sapphire.

She was so many things to him, sweet, intelligent, playful, stubborn, funny. Yet the one thing he could never get used to was the colors, he loved them all but could never wrap his head around the fact that she was so many colors.

Her curly hair scarlet, her eyes a beautiful sapphire, the v-neck sweater bright pink, a pleated, plaid yellow skirt resting on her perfect hips, the pink & yellow flats clad on her feet.

So many colors but he loved each and every one of them.

_**A/N: I would like to think Jude dressed in many colors, and so Sirius has never seen anyone like her. But moving on thanks for the love and reviews :D And if you should so review today you will get a chance to go shopping with Lily and Jude :D Thanks again and please R&R.**_


	15. Cupcake

_**Fifteen: Cupcake**_

"Tomorrows Quidditch match should be interesting, ah Prongs?" Sirius asked taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

James nodded spooning more vanilla pudding into his mouth.

"Hufflepuff is an easy beat, but I'm a little worried about their new keeper. I heard he's good."

Sirius nodded. "You're an amazing chaser, we will be fine."

James smiled wide. "We're an amazing team and we should probably get some extra flying in tonight, just to be prepared." He murmured in an undertone watching as Sirius nodded.

Sirius turned to Jude who was listening to Remus; she had a chocolate cupcake with blue frosting in front of her. She turned to look up at Sirius with a smile; she picked up her dessert and licked some of the frosting off the top.

"Is it good?" He smirked watching her giggle and smile.

"Very, here." Jude muttered taking a bite and smearing the treat over his nose and mouth.

She laughed putting the smashed cupcake down on her plate.

"Awww! I'm sorry!" Still giggling, she grabbed a napkin and wiped some of the frosting off his cheek.

"Sure you are." Sirius said with a grin.

Jude laughed at how well he knew her and kissed him, licking frosting off his lips.

"Your right, I'm not. But you love it."

_**A/N: I was eating a cupcake and suddenly this popped into my head and I was like 'Cuteeeee!' Thank you, thank you for the reviews and if your review today you will get to have dessert with the Marauders :D Thanks and please R&R :D**_


	16. Believe

_**Sixteen: Believe **_

"Don't touch me!"

"Jude come here and listen to me!"

They were fighting again he had hurt her again. He had broken his promise yet not intentionally, not that last time was intentional but this time it wasn't his fault.

He made a grab for her arm trying to make her stay.

"Let me go Sirius!" She said viciously.

"Not until you let me expl-" Jude cut him off tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"EXPLAIN WHAT! Explain that you let some girl all over you and then let her kiss you! Is that what your going to explain because if so I don't want to hear it!"

Sirius sighed. "I didn't let her she just did-"

"You expect me to believe that she just got up and kissed you?" Jude's face was set in pure disbelief.

"Your not even listening to me! Stop just assuming; you're so damn stubborn sometimes! Thinking you know everything when in fact you know nothing!"

She laughed a sound painful to his ears. "Me stubborn? Who was the one who chased me? You know what Lily was right about you! Your nothing but an arrogant bastard and a player!"

"Right because it's always my fault! I'm the player! I'm the bad guy here!" Sirius could feel his heart hammering in his chest, ready to burst at any given second.

"I'm not the one who let another guy kiss me!"

He growled. "Yet I see the way Remus looks at you, the way you flirt back and forth!"

Jude shook her head in anger. "Don't you dare! Don't you ever bring him into this! Lily was right and I'm-"

"So that's it? Your giving up on me? You're going to dump me? Fine do it! Dump me but you remember if you date Remus he'll break your heart! He won't date and he will break your heart _Red_, you best remeber that!" Sirius could feel the jealousy bubble up on him like an incoming wave crashing hard on the rocks. He knew Jude and Remus flirted, he saw the way Remus looked at her.

Jude cried out in frustration. "You let her kiss you! This isn't about Remus!"

"I hope you and Remus are happy, I hope every time your crawl into bed with him you think of me! I hope every time you kiss him my face looms into your mind!"

"This isn't about Remus, Sirius! This is about that slut and you!"

"He better be a good fuck because I must have been a bloody good one for you to keep me around this long!" He spat at her, his words like poison that paralyzed its victims.

Jude stared at him the tears in her eyes falling, her heart breaking. She couldn't believe he would say that! He knew she was a virgin when she had first met him, he knew she had been nervous and scared their fist time. But she let him make love to her thinking it was what she wanted and now he threw it back in her face, like it was nothing to him. Like she was just another fuck buddy to him and nothing more.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed suddenly rushing at him and banging her fists against his chest.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Her voice was heart wrenching, her face screwed up with frustration, the tears turning into heavy sobs.

Sirius let her hit him, hating himself for hurting her even more. He regretted his words at once wishing he were able to take them back. He grabbed her hands and drew them around his neck pulling the rest of her to him.

"I'm sorry love…I didn't mean it, any of it." He listens to her sob into his neck.

"Believe me Jude, please." He whispered kissing her hair and holding her tightly.

_**A/N: I thought we needed some more angst. I actually like this one a lot even though it's not cute and fluffy. Thanks for the reviews as always and today if you review you shall get a chance to fight with a character of your choice, even if that character is a character you like :D Please R&R and thank you :D**_


	17. Better

**_Seventeen: Better_**

"_Ron likes you…I know it!"_

_Hermione shook her head and wiped the tears from her face quickly._

"_Then why is he dating that crazy thing?"_

_Jude bit her lip and sighed._

"_Because he is an idiot. You're smart, pretty, and have a way better personality then Lavender Brown. I mean the girl is an air head." Jude made a ditzy face that was suppose to be a Lavender Brown impression._

_Hermione laughed and wiped her eyes again. "You think?" She asked her voice still quivering._

_Jude nodded and grinned reassuringly. _

"_Just because two people fight doesn't make them anything less then what they were before. Usually it makes a relationship stronger."_

_Hermione looked down at the tissue in her hands._

"_I'm sorry about all of this…"_

"_Don't be! You're my friend, and that's what I'm here for!"_

_She nodded a silence falling over the girls._

"_Thank you Jude, for everything."_

_Jude smiled and reached over to hug her._

_-------_

Jude could hear Sirius's slow, sleepy breathing in her ear as he held her close. Looking out the train window watching as the scenery blended becoming one, she sighed.

The memories had been occurring more and more frequently each day. She didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed by the fact that the future was haunting her. Her first thoughts were of Sirius, the future held no Sirius or James. Only two of the Marauders were alive in her time and one of them was a traitor.

She sighed again feeling her heart sink. The future was not something to be pleased about, the future was not better.

_**A/N: For starters the memory sequence is right after Ron starts dating Lavender and Hermione is crushed by it and secondly the part on the train where Jude is thinking is after Christmas break when they are returning to Hogwarts. Anyhoo! Thanks once again and please R&R and today reviews get the chance to curl up on the Hogwarts express and nap in the arms of a character of your choice. Thanks and R&R :D**_


	18. Truths

_**Eighteen: Truths**_

She didn't know how she got sucked into this game. One minuet she was listening to Lily explain the rules and the next the Marauders were surrounding them insisting they be part of the game.

Lily had been extremely reluctant at first but then Beth and Maddy insisted that they play, saying the game would be more fun if there were more players. They had won and Lily apologized to her before starting.

And now it was his turn. She watched as Sirius's eyes searched the small circle once and then landed on her.

"Red, Truth or dare?"

He had started to call her that, after they had first met because of her scarlet hair. Jude had ignored it but now she was finding that it stuck to her.

"Truth." Jude murmured watching as his face lit into a devilish grin.

"Is it true you're a virgin?"

Instantly Beth and Maddy giggled, James smirked suggestively and Lily frowned.

"Bit of a personal question, don't you think Padfoot?" Remus asked intervening on the silence and awkwardness of everyone watching her.

"Nothing Red here can't handle." Sirius said leaning back against the couch.

Jude looked down and then back up to meet his eyes. "Yes, its true."

Sirius smiled an unreadable expression on his handsome face. A silence feel over the group as Sirius and Jude stared at one another but was broken when James cleared his throat.

It was her turn and she knew how she would get vengeance, she would put him on the spot like he put her.

"Truth or Dare Sirius?"

Sirius sat up and cast an intense look at her.

"Truth."

Jude smiled wickedly. "Is it true you're not a virgin?"

Both James and Remus roared with laughter, Maddy and Beth giggled some more even Lily smiled.

Sirius sighed admitting defeat. "Yes." He said finally.

Jude grinned basking in the glory of winning. Sirius had met his match and they both knew it. He wouldn't get her so easily, like all the other girls he was able to swoon with a smile. She would be his downfall she would make him work.

And they both knew it.

_**A/N: This one kind of goes along with #16, just the fact that he knew Jude was a virgin from truth or dare. But moving along! Thanks for the love and reviews, you guys are amazing :D Today if you review you will get to play a game of truth or dare with the Marauders and a few characters of your choice. Thanks again and please R&R :D**_


	19. Help

_**Nineteen: Help**_

"Your ego is _so_ bloody big!" Lily shouted angrily at James.

Remus, Jude, and Sirius watched from afar as James confronted Lily about a note he had found in the boys dormitory asking him to go out and sighed his secret admirer. James had been certain it was Lily who had wrote it and immediately went to find her. Remus had cautioned him and Sirius only feed James theory.

"Come on Evans! Admit it was you and we can go out." James said simply leaning against the wall.

Lily's face turned red and she shook her head. "There is no way I would send you a note requesting we go out because one you're an arrogant pratt and two I hate you Potter!" With that she turned away from him and headed out the porthole.

"Were we like that Remus?" Jude asked watching as James turned banging his fists against the wall.

Remus chuckled. "Only difference is that Sirius and you played games, Lily doesn't play James's game."

Sirius grinned holding Jude tightly against him and kissing the top of her head. "And I managed to win her over."

She hit his leg playfully giving him a look and watching as James came over sinking himself into an open armchair. He grimaced letting his head fall into his hands hopelessly. Jude looked at him feeling as if she were looking at Harry when he found out about Dean and Ginny.

"I'm going to help you!" She said sitting up and patting James's leg.

He stared at her as if she had spoken some foreign language. "What?"

"I'm going to help you sweep Lily Evans off her feet." Jude murmured with a small smile.

James eyes lit up and his grin went from ear to ear.

"Your amazing."

She smiled sadly grabbing Sirius's hand, feeling a wave of pain wash over her at how Harry once said those exact words.

_**A/N: I like this one, sorry for not updating in a bit. Things have been crazy, but that's not why you're here. Please R&R and the bribe tonight is if you review; you will get to help a character of your choice do what ever strikes your fancy. Please R&R and thanks :D**_


	20. Safe

_**Twenty: Safe**_

Moonlight pooled on the boys dormitory floor, its rays bathing the room in pale light.

"Sirius?" Jude whispered kissing his ear; she gently moved the hair from his eyes staring at his lovely face.

She had been sleeping in his bed with him for the past 3 weeks now, at first it had been hard to figure away out of her room but James's lent the cloak to her so she could sneak over to their dorm and ever since it had all unfolded quit nicely.

"Sirius…" She whispered again kissing his lips.

Sirius groaned pulling her closer to him.

"Whatsa matta?" He asked groggy with sleep.

"I can't sleep."

He smiled his eyes still closed his voice dreamy as he murmured, "Have you tried?"

Jude giggled burying her face in his chest. "I tried…"

He laughed lightly a sound sweet to her ears, causing her to smile against him.

"Try harder." He muttered drowsily.

She crinkled her nose like the thought didn't appeal to her and nipped her teeth at his upper chest. Sirius yelped opening his eyes to look down at her.

"You're trying to kill me."

Jude laughed wrapping her arms around him. He nuzzled her neck trailing kisses down her collarbone, whispering intimate things in her ear.

"OY! Padfoot keep it down over there or I'll have to put a muzzled on her!" James said tiredly throwing his pillow at the pair.

They laugh, Jude throwing it back at him.

"Will all three of you shut it or I will put silencing charms on your bloody mouths." Remus chimed turning over away from the three.

Jude giggled silently watching Sirius as he yawned pulling her tightly against him. He closed his eyes, his breathing deepening in a heavy sleep.

She sighed feeling her own eyelids begin to drop; safe within his arms Jude let herself fall into dreams.

_**A/N: I really, really liked writing this one. In my mind the pair were inseparable, always together, never apart. Thank you for those who reviewed and R&R tonight please. If you do you shall get the chance to wrap your arms around a character of your choice and sleep. Please R&R and thanks again! :D**_


	21. Games

_**Twenty-One: Games**_

"He's arrogant, vain, smug, egotistical! And I absolutely hate his living guts! He humiliated me in front of all those people!"

Lily sighed and nodded watching as Jude paced the dormitory. "Him and Potter both, that's how they are."

"Who does he think he is? Marching up to me like he thinks he's some kind of…of…god! And on top of that it was so childish! I don't want to go out with him! I hate him!"

Beth sighed causing Lily and Jude to stare at her.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Well Sirius is very good looking, any girl would die to go out with him." Beth said quietly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He humiliated her!"

She shrugged. "Yeah but Sirius Black never tries to impress any girl, and today he tried very hard to impress you Jude."

Lily shook her head. "Sirius Black has dated practically every girl in our year and all the 5th year girls. He is an arrogant bastard and a player, he deserves to be beat at his own game."

Beth shrugged again standing and exciting leaving Jude and Lily alone.

Jude paced thinking. Sirius Black was a prick that was for sure; he needed a wake up call, and a good kick in the arse.

She turned to Lily and grinned impishly. "Lily, I think you are absolutely right. Sirius Black deserves a taste of his own medicine."

_**A/N: Another one I really like, thank you for reviewing last time and please R&R. The bribe tonight is that if you review you will get to help Jude and Lily cause some mischief. R&R and thanks again :D**_


	22. More

_**Twenty-Two: More**_

It started as a game, cat and mouse, chase if need be. She was the new girl, someone who didn't know about his charms. She was pretty, funny, intelligent and his match. She hated him, she even told him that straight out, but it hadn't stopped him that is until now.

He stood there staring at her; he cast a shield charm around her, imprisoning her in a bubble.

"Sirius let me go!"

"You have to trust me Jude, I usually don't try this hard and right now I am terrified."

Jude looked at him; his eyes were heavy with emotion his face set with determination.

"This is _more_ then just a game to me." He said his voice barley above a whisper.

"Sois mienne?"

Jude sighed immediately understanding that he had learned French to impress her, he was trying he really was. She could feel his eyes watching her every move. The shield charm vanished and he came closer.

"Please be mine?"

_**A/N: 'Sois mienne' actually means 'please be mine' in French. Excuse me about the French being wrong, luckily I had a very nice reviewer that corrected me. Please R&R and if you do today you shall get a lesson in French from Jude. R&R and thanks again! :D**_


	23. Firsts

**_Twenty-three: Firsts_**

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, her breath mingling with his, ragged and hard. She hadn't expected her first time to happen like this, not with him.

He stripped off her shirt throwing it aside, kissing her passionately he let his hands touch the soft skin that were her breasts. Undoing the bra and casting that aside to.

"Wait…wait…" Jude murmured against his lips.

Sirius looked at her, she was nervous, her eyes reflecting fear and uncertainty. He didn't want her to be scared of him, to not be ready but do it anyways because she knew he wanted to. He wanted to take her only and if only she wanted it as much as he did.

"We don't have to do this Red."

Jude shook her head. "No…I want to…I really do, its just…"

Sirius smiled reassuringly. "I'll take it slow."

She laughed softly looking into his starlit eyes. He replied by kissing her, slowly this time using his left hand to gently slip off her jeans.

He would be gentle, he would make love to her, he would make her first time perfect.

_**A/N: Ok so that is their first time :) I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for the reviews and please R&R again. Tonight if you do you shall get to have a first of anything with whatever character strikes your fancy! Please R&R and thanks again :D**_


	24. Work

_**Twenty-Four: Work**_

"Girls don't like arrogance James." Jude murmured picking at the fruit salad in front of her.

James sat across from her, Remus on his left, Peter on his right, Sirius sitting opposite Remus and next to her.

"I'm not arrogant, I'm confident." James retorted taking a swig of milk.

Jude raised her eyebrows. "There is no way you expect me to believe that you take your arrogance for confidence? Its more like cockiness then anything else."

James expressed furrowed in anger. "Well your-"

"Don't argue with her mate, she is always right. Trust me." Sirius said turning and putting his arm around her.

James scolds and drank more milk. "Then what does Lily want?"

"Lily wants a guy who is humble, and someone who will understand her, a sweet guy and he has to keep her on her toes-"

Sirius and Remus chuckled.

"I think your asking a bit to much of him love." Sirius murmured grabbing the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

James glared at him and turned back to Jude. "I could be those." He ran a hand through his already untidy hair.

Jude grimaced; he always seemed to do that, running his fingers through his hair even though it was already messy enough.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." She stood and pecked Sirius on the lips.

"Come one James, we have a lot of work to do."

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one as well as I did. Please R&R tonight and thanks as always. If you do R&R I can promise you a nice brunch with the Marauders including Jude. :D R&R and thanks again **_


	25. Explanation

_**Twenty-Five: Explanation**_

"Ah Miss. Price, I've been expecting you." Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, his head topped with a dark blue night cap covered in silver stars.

"I'm confused…I just saw…" Jude trailed off closing her eyes trying to comprehend what was happening.

"There was white light and then…" She shook her head feeling like she wasn't making any sense.

"Well I do have an explanation for you Jude-Anna." Dumbledore said reassuringly, his face was set in a calm expression.

"It seems you have fallen prey to the book of time."

"That was supposed to be nothing but a legend, Professor Binns said…and that would mean that I'm…what year is it?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "It is September 31st 1976."

She counted the years until she was born and closed her eyes. "I'm…I'm…" Jude couldn't even finish her own sentence without feeling completely lost.

"I want to warn you Miss. Price, as I have only encountered the book twice in my life time I cannot say how long you will be here, or when you shall return to your own time. But as long as you are here, you must be very careful. Time is a very dangerous thing when tampered with."

Jude nodded and sighed.

"You shall take Gryffindor house and I shall warn the Professors. Again I caution you, no matter what you see here and what happens you _must not_ change the future."

_**A/N: We have reached our 25 chapter marker and I have decided that I will continue, the final chapter set is 56. I may end up doing more, we will just have to. Anyways thanks for the reviews last time and please R&R today. If you do you will get to have a look at the book of time and speak personally with Professor Dumbledore. R&R and thanks :D**_


	26. Sky

_**Twenty-Six: Sky**_

She had always loved the sky, it didn't matter when or where she was the sky was always there. It was as many colors as she was and that in all the sense made them the same. The sky was beautiful today though, clear blue with white fluffy clouds floating effortlessly across it.

"That's a rabbit." She pointed it out to Remus who smiled and agreed, pointing out a hippogriff.

Sirius and James had gotten detention so she had decided to study out on the grass by the lake and under the sky. Remus had been taking a walk and had decided to join her. But the pair was reluctant to study instead talking and watching the clouds.

A breeze stretched across the grounds blowing the grass as they lay there quiet in Eachothers Company.

Jude enjoyed spending time with all the Marauders but Remus had been the first to befriend her

"Jude…" Remus's voice startled her out of thought and she turned laying on her side watching as he did the same.

"Yes."

Remus looked troubled for a moment like he was struggling to find the right words.

"Promise me something?" He asked hesitantly his eyes locked to hers.

Jude nodded curious as to what was on his mind.

"Don't think I would in anyway talk or think ill of Sirius because that's not it. Its just sometimes the way Sirius treats girls, he is a heart breaker." Remus paused taking in another breath.

"Promise me that you won't let him hurt you." He finished finally.

Jude was speechless, she knew Remus would never say a word against Sirius, he just didn't like the way Sirius treated girls. And above all else he didn't want Jude to get hurt; he cared enough about her to warn her.

She smiled at Remus as she grabbed his hand.

"I promise."

Remus nodded and the two lay back again staring up at the blue sky.

_**A/N: another chapter out today, I thought I would update again. Anyways thank you's are well deserved. And please R&R, if you do you shall get a chance to lie on the grass with a character of your choice and do whatever strikes you're fancy.**_


	27. Fly

_**Twenty-Seven: Fly**_

_The wind blew across her face, fast and hard, her hair whipped back behind her. The wood of the broom gripped tightly in her hands. She loved to fly, to feel the wind in her face, her hair flying around her._

_Flying was freedom, racing across the bright blue sky with no regard for anything but the thrill and happiness of flight._

_She looked behind her catching a glimpse of Ron's fire red hair. Seconds later Harry raced up to next to her fixing her a competitive stare. She grinned at him leaning forward accelerating the Firebolt, Harry falling behind her._

-------

A soft breeze raced across Jude's face gently, the memories were almost torturous now. Always the reminded that she could never stay here with Sirius, only a visitor to this time.

"Come on Red; see if you can keep up." Sirius zoomed forward grinning at her in that doggish way.

Jude smirked feeling her need to compete and show Sirius up kick in. She would put the memories behind her for now; if she was here she would ignore the reminder of where she really was supposed to be.

Besides Sirius could distract her from a future she really didn't want anymore.

_**A/N: I really like this one! It's up there with my favorites, anyways please R&R and thanks for the love! If you R&R today you shall get a chance to go flying with a character of your choice. **_


	28. Family

_**Twenty-Eight: Family**_

Sirius smiled looking over his books at her, she was reading, studying for the History of Magic test they had tomorrow. Her beautiful sapphire eyes attentive and concentrating, her perfect lips moving noiselessly reading the text to herself, he loved to watch her study.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Will you stop staring?"

He couldn't help but notice the way her eyes smiled at him even as she was scolding him. He had gotten her and she was falling for him.

"Can I ask you something Red?"

She looked up and bit her lip. "Do I have a choice?"

He grinned and shrugged leaning back in his chair lazily.

"Well you don't have to answer."

"What do you want Black?"

He smiled victoriously and chuckled. "Alright, alright, don't get that cute little arse of yours in a bunch."

With that she punched his arm quite hard, glaring at him.

"One more remark on my ass and I will give yours a swift kick."

Sirius laughed. God she was so spunky and he loved it.

"Tell me why you have an American accent?" He said finally.

"I lived with my father in America till I was 7." Jude muttered matter of fact.

It had occurred to her that maybe she shouldn't be saying anything about her family to Sirius. That maybe stating the future before it happened wasn't a good idea.

"What brought you to Hogwarts then?" He shook his hair out of his eyes.

Jude shrugged. "I have family in London."

Sirius nodded seeming to take this as an acceptable answer.

"_You must not change the Future."_ Dumbledore's voice loomed in her mind.

Was it possible that revealing too much of her own history could change her family?

She had expected Sirius to ask about her mum and when he didn't she felt a little relieved. Jude sighed turning the page but barely reading, as she sat here cozy in the Gryffindor common room her mother was somewhere in France at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

_**A/N: I thought I would reveal a bit more of Jude's past to give you a clue of where her magical abilities come from. Please R&R and thanks for the reviews last time. Today the bribe is that if you review you will get to study with a character of your own choice. Please R&R and thanks :D **_


	29. Change

_**Twenty-Nine: Change**_

When she had first even thought about changing it had been a whim, Sirius was a dog, James a stag, and Peter a rat. So why not her? After she had tried the first transformation it turned into an obsession.

Every free moment she had was devoted to transforming and changing. Mainly she had wanted to be with him, in animal or human form. And now after months of hard work, trial and error she was successful.

Jude yawned rustling her white glossy fur, staring out from the world with her blue eyes. She nuzzled her nose in Sirius's pillow, sucking in the sweet smell of him. Waiting had never been a strong point of hers but she would wait forever to show him what she had achieved.

The full moon was out tonight, meaning the Marauders would be running loose. Remus had already been escorted to the shack, and soon James, Sirius and Peter would rush up those steps excitedly getting ready for tonight.

Jude heard James's voice first followed by Sirius's laugh and Peter's huffing.

"Moony will be waiting, course we'll have to wait a bit but tonight should be good. What do you say we explore the forest some more?" James muttered in an undertone walking through the door, he entered a few more feet before he stopped and stared at Jude questionably.

Sirius and Peter came from behind him, Peter fixing Jude a curious stare. A white Husky lay across Sirius's bed. Its sapphire eyes were alert, and its scarlet-tipped tail started to wag at the sight of the boys.

"A husky?" James asked glancing over at Sirius.

"Yeah, a husky." He murmured kissing the top of Jude's head.

_**A/N: I really like this one :D I would like to think that Jude wanted to run with Sirius. Anyways thanks for the love and please R&R. If you do you shall get a chance to run with the Marauders and Jude :) **_


	30. Guitar

_**Chapter Thirty: Guitar **_

"_Don't you let me fall_

_Don't you let me crash_

_I need your love_

_More then just bad." _

Jude hummed the lyrics, strumming the cords on her guitar. She crinkled her nose in displeasure, taking the quill and scratching out the verse. She sighed closing her eyes and playing some more cords, for some reason she couldn't get this verse right.

"I never knew you played guitar." Sirius's voice startled her so badly she jumped. He laughed hardily sitting down next to her kissing her temple.

"You're adorable did you know?" She rolled her eyes bumping shoulders with him.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, _you know_."

Sirius smiled watching as she set her guitar down.

"How's James?" She asked leaning against him.

Sirius shrugged laying his head back in her lap. "He will be fine; Lily will come to terms with her feelings like you said. We just need to give it time."

She nodded yawning, stroking his hair. There was a moment of silence where Sirius stared at her blue eyes.

"Write me a song." He said finally.

Jude smirked. "I will, but only if you do something for me?"

"What?"

She grinned impishly. "Kiss me?"

Sirius set up drawing her face close to his.

"Deal." He said closing the space between them, kissing her just as she wanted.

_**A/N: Please R&R and thanks for the love; also I have a new story called **__**Colors**__** that is also a Sirius/Jude. Please check that out and review, if you review today Jude will write you a song. Thanks and R&R :)**_


	31. Scared

_**Chapter Thirty-One: Scared**_

"I can't lose you again!" Sirius grabbed her hand desperately trying to make her understand and stay with him.

Jude was breaking up with him. He didn't comprehend it, something was wrong. But when he confronted her about it she had told him she _had_ to. And now she was leaving him, because she _had_ to. What did that even mean? Had? Was she joking?

"I can't explain…I just…Sirius please."

He could hear the pain in her voice even though she was trying to hide it; he knew that she was breaking. He shook his head and held her hand tighter refusing to let go.

"You can't just leave me Jude!" The fear he heard in his own voice scared him. He had never heard himself sound this desperate for her to stay.

She sighed and sobbed covering her face with her hands. "I have to."

Sirius sighed feeling his heart beat faster. "Please, I'm so _scared_ right now. I _can't_ lose you!"

Jude stared at his pain stricken face his grey starlit eyes were watery, his usually smile gone. She sobbed letting tears slip from her eyes as she let his hand go.

"I'm sorry."

Jude turned and walked away quickly before she broke completely leaving Sirius alone.

Sirius stared after her the tears coming fast; he could feel his throat tighten. She left him with out explanation or warning, she had just left. Was their relationship nothing to her that she could just break his heart? A small voice inside him threw the thought away thinking back to how she sobbed.

He slumped to the floor letting him-self cry.

_**A/N: I thought we needed some angst, the next few may be very angst filled. Thanks for the love and please R&R and today you shall receive a Hug from the character of your choice. Also I am doing a lot more Sirius/Jude projects in the future and if you like them enough and want to read more about them please add me to your author alerts list and keep an eye out for them, also check out my newest Sirius/Jude story Colors. Thanks and R&R. :) **_


	32. Protection

_**Thirty-two: Protection**_

Remus held her close as she sobbed in his arms, desperately holding on to him.

"Jude…" He whispered patting her hair.

Jude told him that she had broken up with Sirius and then she broke down. She said her heart ached as she watched Sirius beg her not to leave but it was something that she had to do. When he asked why, she turned defensive saying it was complicated and that if she told him he had to make an unbreakable vow to keep her secret.

Remus agreed and listened as Jude told the tale of her future, he could not believe it at first but the more she explained the more everything made sense. And now here they were she was devastated by her own actions, sobbing into him. He didn't exactly know what to do but was here for her no matter what.

"I did it to protect him, Remus. We both know I can't stay in this time. I was trying to be his protection." She whispered a far off look clouding her sapphire eyes.

Remus nodded, he understood what it was like to care so deeply for a person you wanted to protect them that you wanted to be their protection.

He stroked Jude's hair back from her face; after all he wanted to be her protection.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews; I really appreciate the love and thanks to **__**Flamingo917 for spreading the word about my story. Please do it would mean a lot to me. Also love goes out to the reviewers that are reading Colors, and to those who like Sirius/Jude then keep an eye out of my other projects about them (add me to your author alerts). So today if you review you shall get a chance to be held by the character of your choice. R&R and thanks.**_


	33. Hard

_**Thirty-Three: Hard**_

Losing her was hard but seeing her now, in Remus's arms was harder. He felt his heart beat faster in anger watching as she sat down next to Remus resting her head against his chest.

"Come on Padfoot just leave it be." James murmured watching Sirius contently.

Sirius turned on him all but growling. "So you're taking his side?"

James shook his head. "I'm not taking sides, you're both my mates."

"It doesn't matter! I'm your _best_ mate and he stole Jude away from me!"

The bitterness in Sirius's voice was very evident. The pair looked to where Remus and Jude were. Remus kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her muttering something in her ear.

"How do you know their even going out?"

Sirius scoffed rolling his eyes. "Have you seen the way they flirt and act around each other? How can you not notice?"

James sighed. "Have you asked Moony what's going on?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I shouldn't have to! Ex girls friends are off limits it's a rule! And I worked so hard to get her to even look at me then all of the sudden there he is just stealing her away!"

James looked away from him to stare back to Remus and Jude. Jude was saying something cuddling into Remus's chest.

"Well then maybe you should work just as hard to win her back."

Sirius cast James a fleeting glance and sighed closing his eyes.

It would be very difficult to win Jude back. Bit it was a task Sirius was not about to give up, no matter how hard.

_**A/N: Thanks to all and please R&R. For all those who do you shall get to chat it up in the common room with a character of your choice. R&R and thanks again! **_


	34. Cry

_**Thirty-Four: Cry**_

She cried all the time now, at the drop of a pin and it was affecting her. Killing her slowly but surely, sometimes she couldn't even stand class with out feeling her heart ache.

Remus was a good friend trying to help her get through this. But her closeness with him only destroyed his relationship with Sirius and caused rumors about the pair to spread like wild fire through the school. All of which made Jude feel worse, both Lily and Remus listened to her cry. Watching as tears feel from her sapphire eyes, the scarlet curls every which way pressed to her tear stricken face.

Remus rubbed her back in a soothing gesture, Lily stroking her hair whispering comfort in her ears.

No amount of crying could change what had happened, no amount of crying could let her stay yet all she really could do was cry.

_**A/N: Some more angst :( I think the next few chapters will be happier or I hope so, anyhoo! Please R&R and thanks for the love! If you do R&R today you shall get to comfort a character of your own choice. **_


	35. Stars

_**Thirty-Five: Stars **_

The stars were lovely tonight, perfect for Valentines Day. Big and bright illuminating the grounds in its pale light. Jude breathed deeply inhaling the breeze sweeping across her face.

The last four weeks had been terrible. Nasty rumors, isolation, and snide comments hit her like a hurricane. The whole school was buzzing with news about how she had cheated on Sirius with Remus, or how much of a slut she is. Not only that but today being Valentines Day was a reminder that she didn't have Sirius and that she couldn't have Sirius.

So being away from the crowds and under the night sky with these beautiful stars overhead soothed her mind. Like the stars had healing powers raising her spirits up from the awful moods that she had been in.

"Are you always this hard to find?" Sirius's voice filled her ears. It felt so good to hear that voice washing over her like a wave on the shore.

"Shouldn't you be up at the castle celebrating with the others?"

Sirius chuckled. "Not much to celebrate when I don't have my girl, Red."

Jude felt the tears collecting in her eyes and her throat tightening. "I'm not your girl Sirius."

Sirius laughed. "You can keep telling yourself that sweet heart but I beg to disagree."

Jude turned on him frustration in her voice. "I don't want you anymore Sirius! Just take a hint and leave me alone."

"I'm not going to see you run back to Remus if that's what you're getting at. He betrayed me by taking you away; he always said he would be honest with me. Guess that was a lie and as for you and me I refuse to let you go."

"I dumped you! And Remus is an honest man, more honest then you will ever be!" She was yelling now her voice growing horse from choking back the sobs she refused to let him see.

"What's that suppose to mean Jude?"

"What do you think? You lied to me from the beginning; always saying how much you want me, need me. Well if you need me so much how come you have never told me you love me?"

Sirius was silent.

"Not once have you ever told me that you love me? Who's the dishonest one now?" Jude shook her head watching as he just stared at her.

"Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid. And as for saying I love you, I was waiting for the right moment."

Jude stared at him unable to utter words that would retaliate against what Sirius had said. How did it seem that at her worst moments she felt the most attracted to him?

"That's why I came to find you tonight, I came to wish you a happy Valentines Day and give you this."

Sirius came close to her always keeping his eyes locked to hers, standing in front of her he carefully drew from his pocket a small white box tied with a pick ribbon.

"Open it Red."

Jude hesitantly took the box from him untying the ribbon and opening the box to reveal a white and pink lotus blossom. She felt a smile curve her lips and tears cloud her eyes.

"How did you know lotus blossoms were my favorite flower?" She whispered looking up at him.

Sirius shrugged. "Lily said you loved them because of some muggle kids movie called Mulan. She explained the story and showed me a few pictures."

Jude laughed softly. "Thank you…"

Sirius sighed and nodded letting silence over come the pair. He watched as Jude looked up at the stars.

"Jude…" He whispered finally.

"I love you."

Jude felt her heart sore at the sound of those words. Even at her worst moments Sirius always somehow pulled her back. No matter what she did he always wanted her. She smiled closing the distance between them and kissing him passionately. There was no doubt about it she had fallen in love with Sirius Black.

_**A/N: Happy Valentines Day! I would like to thank you all as usual; you guys always make my day. If tonight's chapter sounds strange or wording is weird please forgive me. I have a cold right now and my head is pounding but anyways please R&R and if you do you shall get to celebrate Valentines Day with the character of your choice. Oh P.S this chapter is for the Disney Cameo Challenge, please R&R and thanks!**_


	36. Butterfly

_**Thirty-Six: Butterfly**_

"It's so lovely." Jude whispered watching as a royal purple and aqua colored butterfly flew past the pair landing on a nearby flower.

Sirius watched mesmerized by the simply beauty he saw in her. She saw beauty in everything, even the littlest things. She turned and smiled that enchanting dimpled smile and he melted.

"They're so free!" The envy in her voice was evident as she stared at the creature with her sapphire eyes.

He grabbed her hand pecking a kiss on her lips.

"Tell me I'm a butterfly Sirius! Free from the world and everything around me." She said watching dreamily as the butterfly flew away into the distance.

"I can't do that…" He murmured with a small grimace.

Jude made a face and let his hand go.

"Don't get all pissy with me I have a reason." She stopped walking sending him a chilly glare.

"What's the reason?" The challenge in her voice was plain.

Sirius sighed. "If you were a butterfly then you'd fly away from me."

Jude felt her heart skip a beat as a smile crept on her lips. She ran at him kissing him passionately, she may not be a free butterfly but she could be his butterfly.

**_A/N: I am not sure how I feel about this one, anyhoo! Thanks for the love last time! =) You guys always make my day, and if you have a Facebook become a fan of my page. Its called New fanfiction reviews always make my day! Anyways please R&R and today if you do you shall get a chance to watch some butterflies with a character of your own choice. R&R and thank you!_**


	37. Snow

_**Thirty-Seven: Snow **_

_The cold chilled her down to the bone, the wind was frigid, the sky dark grey large flakes descending to the already snow covered ground. Grabbing a hand full of snow Jude smirked the rough grainy feeling harsh in her hands; she packed the snow into a large ball and snuck a look from behind her hiding spot._

_"Where are they?" She whispered._

_Ginny sighed "Probably behind that statue…"_

_Jude smiled and nodded. "Operation Twins is a go then."_

_The girls shook hands nodding to each other, grabbing more snow balls off the ground the pair began creeping towards the other side of the court yard._

_They exchanged looks and rushed the statue only to find their targets had left._

_"Come on Jude, you can do better then that!" Fred's voice filled her ears as he shoved snow down her back and in her shirt._

_"Fred!"_

-------

Jude laughed the cold snow running down her neck to her back.

"Sirius!" She yelped remembering how Fred Weasley had once done the same exact thing to her. Packing some snow into a small ball Jude took refuge behind a statue.

"Come out; come out where ever you are?" Sirius cooed already spotting her scarlet hair.

He snuck around the other side catching her waist and pulling her to him. Sirius kissed her neck trailing kisses all the way done to her shoulder blades. She laughed trying to push him away but instead turning to look up at his starlet eyes.

"It's cold…" She whispered.

He kissed her pulling her closer to him.

"I can warm you up."

_**A/N: So thanks for reviewing last time and please R&R this time. It's been a while since I have updated and if I do not update in a bit stay with me and BUG me to write. Today if you do review you get to have a snowball fight with the twins, thanks and please R&R. **_


	38. Beautiful

_**Thirty-Eight: Beautiful **_

He admired her beauty like a fragile rose, blooming in the moonlight. She lay next to him sound asleep, her scarlet curls falling over her shoulders coving her breasts perfectly.

Sirius smiled moving her bangs back from her face.

'_You're so beautiful Red,'_

He felt himself rouse at the sight of her naked body, the need piling in him until he felt he may explode from want. She was his, all his and beautiful not only on the outside but her inner beauty amazed him.

Sirius sighed pulling her closer to him disturbing her peaceful slumber.

"Whassa matter?" She whispered drowsily.

Nuzzling his face in her hair he grinned.

"Just thinking…"

Jude turned so she was facing him. "Are you lying to me?"

Sirius chuckled kissing her.

"Course not."

She laughed sleepily curling up in his arms.

"Sweet dreams Beautiful…" Sirius whispered watching her eyes shut, her chest beginning to heave up and down in angelic sleep.

_**A/N: Ok, so I do like this one. It's fluffy and I thought we needed fluff. Thanks for the reviews and please R&R today if you do you shall get to admire a character of your choice in their sleep. R&R and thanks again :D**_


	39. Trouble

_**Thirty-Nine: Trouble**_

Sapphire eyes swept deviously at him, scarlet hair tumbling in a wave of silk over her shoulders, angelic laughter close to him.

He couldn't have her, she was his best friend's girl, and she was off limits. She wouldn't even consider him; no women would consider him next to Sirius's casual elegance and handsome looks.

Remus sighed deeply watching as Sirius and Jude played by the lake, Sirius grinning doggishly as her splashed Jude with water catching her in his arms as she tried to escape. Her face glowing in sunshine and pure bliss at being the caught prey of the hunter, she laughed more tying to escape only to be caught in Sirius's kiss.

Groaning he turned away, he was in trouble, big trouble. He was falling for her, everyday Jude spent near him he was falling, every morning when she swept over him with her big sapphire eyes saying cheerily _"Good morning."_ He felt the need for her grow.

And all the while everyday that he was falling for her, she was falling for Sirius. In retrospect Sirius had dozens of girls at his beck and call, each and every one of them ready to worship the ground he walked on. Like he was some kind of god, mighty in everything he did and said.

Remus was in big trouble, he was addict and addicted to her. Jude had his heart tied in a not and his stomach in a whirl.

James sighed lazily startling him out of thought. "You know Moony it's probably not the best idea that you're hung up over Red."

Remus cast James a glance and turned back to the pair now cuddling on the grass.

"I'm in trouble James…she makes me feel absolutely sick but I love it."

James nodded. "You best get yourself out of that; Sirius doesn't always play nice with everyone especially when it comes to something that he likes."

It was fact more then warning and even though Remus knew exactly what James meant her still drew in the sight of Jude making him self dizzy.

_**A/N: I originally did not intend Remus to like Jude but things have taken a turn, this one is the other side of chapter 4 in my story **__**Colors**__**. This was inspired by **__**Nevershoutnever's**__** song **__**Trouble**__** (I do not own lyrics) look it up if your interested, anyhoo! I haven't written in a while and I don't know when the next chapter will be out so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE bug me to write! Thanks for the love last time and R&R today and you shall get a chance to talk with James about what ever you want :) R&R and thanks again. **_


	40. Roses

**_Forty: Roses_**

"Give Lily those roses." Jude murmured simply watching as James lay defeated on his bed, his head smothered against his pillow.

"I screwed it up Jude, how in the bloody hell do you expect me to fix this?" His voice was muffled by the pillow but he continued talking.

"The answer is I can't, maybe I should just give it up…"

Jude rolled her eyes ignoring the comment and pulling his body up so he was slouching.

"Will you stop with all this nonsense, now you are going to give these roses to Lily! You're courting her it's going to take more then a few conversations to sweep her off her feet. Plus girls like you, Lily will need time but she will come around."

James seemed to cheer up at the thought and stood straitening him self up and grabbing the pink roses from the table.

"I'm ready…" He whispered casting himself a look in the mirror he started out the door Jude behind him.

Lily was seated by a window, Beth, Maddy and a few other girls were seated by her all listening contently to Lily's story.

James approached the group awkwardly clearing his voce to make his presence known.

"Evans-Lily, I know I haven't been the most charming guy to you but….I was just wondering if maybe you want to go out with me….i-if your not to busy that is." James all but whispered the last part, his cheeks were tinted pink.

He handed over the Roses clumsily waiting for her answer.

All the other girls were smiling whispering to one another and looking to Lily who sat with a small smirk at her lips at James embarrassment. Finally after a few more moments of silence Lily answered him.

"I'll have to think about it Potter." She said as she rose up walking towards the dormitory.

James turned a way from her waiting until he saw her dark red hair disappear in the girl's dorm door before he smiled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He shouted sweeping Jude into hug spinning her around the common room.

Jude laughed airily and watching as he smiled broadly his face set in the same joy Harry's held. At once the thought of Harry sent a pang of guilt down to her gut, churning until she almost felt sick.

Here she was in the safety of Sirius, James, Remus and Lily enjoying their company. Laughing with them, studying, eating, sleeping, and there Harry is in the future never knowing how amazing his parents and Friends really were.

She sat closing her eyes trying to make the sick feeling disappear but found she couldn't.

"Red?" Sirius voice reached her ears and she felt his warmth engulf her pulling her out of sickened trance.

Opening her eyes she smiled at his handsome face, breathing in his scent.

"I brought you something." He murmured against her lips, his breath warm and his tone inviting.

Sirius took from his pocket a small scarlet rose holding it between his fingers close to her face.

Jude smiled. "It's lovely Sirius."

He grinned putting it behind her ear.

"It can never die unless burned; I had it charmed so it will last."

Jude kissed his lips softly. "You're wonderful."

She felt Sirius's grip tighten on her and relaxed into him.

"No more wonderful then you sweetheart." He whispered intimately into her ear.

_**A/N: So I got a chapter out sooner then I thought. I really, really appreciate all the love/fav adds/reviews that I have been getting. But I would like more feed back from you guys that added me to your favorites. Don't get me wrong! I love getting the fav adds but I really would like to know what you guys think of the story! Bu everyone please read and review and you shall get a rose from the character of your choice. **_

_**JasperWhitlock'sGirl**__**: Thank you so much for the advice, you're right it is harder to read while not being in chronological order and I have not decided whether or not to change the format. I hope it is still ok to read and I hope you keep reading/reviewing.**_


	41. Invisible

_**Forty-One: Invisible **_

He watched her comb her hair, the scarlet curls falling gracefully off her shoulders, her rosebud mouth chatting away at him happily.

"I hope Sirius likes this, and it's okay. I don't want to look stupid, especially in front of Slughorn. You know how he loves me…I can't imagine why he wouldn't like Sirius." she murmured disappearing behind the curtains of Sirius's bed.

He could see the silhouette of her body stripping off the night shirt that Sirius had insisted she wear. He watched feeling desire rush at him in a wave of hot need, over powering all his other senses so he had to sit down. She was still chatting away at him but her voice was far off, as if he was swimming under water further away from her.

"Remus? Hello Remus Lupin?" She yanked him from his revere .

"Sorry Love…" He mumbled looking down.

"Well how do I look?" Remus sighed quietly and turned his gaze on her, at once he felt his heart skip a beat and then another, and then another.

The black silk dress slide down her figure, hugging her curves and flaring out in ruffles, it cut just above the knee and showed some cleavage.

He opened his mouth his voice betraying him, stuttering shakily.

"Uh- it- it looks fantastic…"

Jude smirked seductively waltzing toward him.

"Do you think it could make a man dizzy?"

He swallowed nervously noticing how her hips swayed, her eyes innocent yet devious, her lips pouted in a kissable manner.

"I do…" His voice whispered.

She was so close to him her body no more then a foot away, her eyes staring at them in that alluring manner.

"And you like it?" Her voice was silk.

Remus closed his eyes inhaling her sweet, inviting scent.

"Of course love…" He said weakly trying to recover his composure.

Jude smirked enticingly; she kissed his forehead backing away from him.

"You're sweet Remus."

He opened his eyes watching as she disappeared back behind the curtains watching as she stripped off the dress, coming back around to face him.

"Ready for dinner?" She asked happily.

He nodded smiling not feeling happy at all. He was invisible to her, no matter how much he wanted her, he couldn't have her. No matter how much he did for her next to Sirius he was invisible, always invisible to her, to any women who compared him to Sirius Black.

Taking the crook of her arm he swept her down the stairs like the friend she needed, like the boyfriend he wasn't.

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews last time! I rather like this one, its very Remus eccentric. Anyhoo! Please R&R I am still writing for this story but its coming slowly. Oh this chapter was Betaed by **__**Relala**__** :) If you review tonight you shall get the chance to help the character of your choice choose an cute outfit! :)**_


	42. Comfort

_**Forty-two: Comfort**_

She balanced on top of him, his hand raking up her thigh. Her head resting over his heart, her arms wrapped around his torso. He sighed blissfully burying his face in her hair inhaling her scent of lilac and vanilla, sweet and flowery.

He twirled a lock of her scarlet hair in his free hand thinking.

Sirius loved her yes, he did. There was no question that he was head over heels in love with her, lately though she had been distant farther away from him then she had ever been.

_Am I losing her? _

_Are her interests waning else where, like Remus perhaps?_

He couldn't imagine losing her, not after all he went through to get her to where they were now. What would he do with out her? There was Marlene McKinnon who he had shagged a numerous amount of times last year, he could go back to her. But he didn't want Marlene the way he wanted Jude, _needed_ Jude.

Jude came into his life for a reason and he would do everything and anything to keep her safe within the comfort of his arms. Here in the safety of his four poster she was his, _all_ his and _only_ his. Nothing else mattered. There was no Remus to flirt with her, no McKinnon to flirt with him, no anyone to break them apart.

Here Jude Price and Sirius Black could be together in the comfort of each other and _no_ one else.

_**A/N: I thought we needed to get back to Sirius after all this story is about Sirius/Jude. So I finally got a chapter out and that makes me happy =) I want to thank you all for the love I have been getting, you guys are amazing! Please keep up the stream of love coming my way I could use the inspiration. The bribe tonight is that if you review you shall get to lie in the four poster of the character of your choice. Please R&R and thanks again!**_


	43. Surrender

_**Forty-Three: Surrender**_

Jude sighed standing perfectly still as Mary Macdonald fiddled with her scarlet curls, combing then and adjusting them over and over again.

"Your hair's so pretty and soft…" Mary murmured running her fingers through Jude's hair one more time. Mary's blond hair reached down to her shoulders, her brown eyes attentive as she moved around Jude.

"Marlene, do you have her outfit ready?"

Marlene McKinnon nodded, her chocolaty brown hair moving at the sudden gesture, her eyes staring lazily at the others from her spot on her four poster.

"Alright, now change." Mary commanded watching as Jude went to her bed staring passively at the clothes her friends had chosen for her.

"I don't see why you guys are getting her all dressed up. It's not like she even fancy's Black anyway, she's only doing this because he humiliated her." Lily said, impatiently tapping her foot against the floor, her arms folded across her chest.

Jude grinned appreciatively. "Thank you, Lil, finally someone who understands me!"

Mary and Marlene rolled their eyes in unison.

"You wouldn't understand Lily." Marlene dismissed.

Lily sighed frowning, "Just because I don't fawn over Potter or any man for that matter doesn't mean-"

"Who are you going to Hogsmeade with anyways?" Mary eyed her with curiosity.

Lily shrugged, "Well Marlene and I planned-"

"Er…about that…well Benjy Fenwick sort of…er…asked me to go with him so…er…I agreed." Marlene whispered meekly.

"I can't believe you! Were you even planning on telling me?" Lily gaped at her.

Marlene smirked. "Yeah…later, I mean I just thought since you disapprove of this whole thing and Black's…er…fascination with Jude that you er…" She trialed off looking to Mary for help.

Lily stared at the two looking back at Jude, Jude only shrugged pulling her black top off and casting it aside. She reached for one of her own tops but Mary eyed her irritably.

"Mary come on…lemme where my own clothes!"

She shook her head. "You barley own any skirts and only wear skinny jeans."

"So what? If Black wants me he will just have to deal! I mean I'm not trying to impress the guy!"

Mary made an irritated sound in her throat and pointed to the gold sweater sitting on Jude's bed, grumbling Jude picked it up putting it on.

"Anyways Marlene and I just thought that since you seem to disapprove so much you would accompany-"

Lily cut her off realizing where this was going. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no a million times no! There is no way I am going to spend my time in Hogsmeade with Potter…Jude please don't look at me like that! I hate him! Both of them! Jude stop staring at me…No! I can't, everyone would think I am a fool! It would be absolutely humiliating to agree to something this…this…repulsing!"

Jude pleaded with Lily as she slipped black ballet shoes on her feet. "Lil please? Just for Butterbeers then make some excuse and say you have to get to Alice. She said she was with Frank for a while and then heading back to the castle early, please?"

Lily mumbled in her hands as she growled yes. Immediately Marlene and Mary were around her, moaning about how she would have to fix her hair and dress more appropriately.

Jude smiled watching as her fellow redhead mouth an '_I hope your happy._' over the other girls heads. Jude mouthed a 'thank you.' in return while slipping on black ballet flats on her feet.

'_Today will be a long day…_' She thought wistfully. '_Let's just hope I can survive…_'

_**A/N: So it took me a while to get this one out due to computer problems. But anyways than you for all the love and special thanks goes to **__**HeartlessLittleHamster**__** and **__**PurpleMonkeyDishwashers**__** who are amazing and reviewed the last chapter. With that said COME ON GUYS REVIEW! I need all the inspiration I can get or this story will die and I do not want that! Thanks for reading and if you review today you shall get to go with Jude and Lily on their Hogsmeade dates. R&R and thanks again!**_


	44. Assured

_**Forty-Four: Assured  
**_

'_God, she's beautiful…_' Sirius thought watching as Jude descended down the stairs of the girls Dorm. Her scarlet curls where falling in her face, her cheeks painted with a rosy blush, the skinny jeans tight fitting against her legs, the gold sweater accenting her upper half.

"Don't drool." James snapped elbowing him in the ribs.

Sirius nodded, noting how the sun from the tower windows hit her hair, making the scarlet curls glow brightly. Beauty oozed from her presence and Sirius found himself at a complete loss for words.

"You look….absolutely….stunning." He murmured taking her hand as she descended the last of the steps.

Jude frowned and sighed. "I didn't dress up for you Black!"

"Course not." He uttered with a grin.

"But if you don't mind me saying your beauty surpasses all others, red." He whispered in her ear sweetly.

Her lips were all but the curve of a smile, and her cheeks were radiating heat. But she said nothing choosing instead to remain silent.

'_So she does want me…_' He thought devilishly. Now he just had to assure a place in her heart as well as her physical want and he was set, he hoped desperately that he was reading her right and kept assuring himself that this was so.

"You two love birds ready to go?" James interrupted smiling the Marauders smile.

Sirius looked at the James and Lily, Lily's mouth was set in a sour pout, her dark red hair had been tied back in a high pony tail and she was wearing a dark red dress that completely flattered her hair. James on the other hand was grinning and his messy hair had actually been tamed to look decent.

"You look very lovely Evans." Sirius murmured with a wink. Lily rolled her eyes scooping up Jude's arm walking them a head of the boys.

"Jude looks amazing." Sirius breathed. James laughed lightly pinching Sirius's arm.

"Now, now Padfoot lets take this slow. I can't believe either of them agreed to this."

Sirius chuckled nodding. "Your right Prongs."

_**A/N: 43 and 44 follow each other and 45 may follow 44. Thanks for the love and please R&R today and you shall get to cause some trouble in Hogsmeade with the Marauders. R&R and thanks again!**_


	45. Books

**_Forty-Five: Books_**

Studying is never fun especially when one is behind on their work for class. Jude was exactly this, curse Sirius for convincing her that "studying with him" was the best thing to do! They hadn't studied at all! They did the very utmost thing far from studying.

Damn him with his sweet promises, delicious kisses, and irresistible touch! Damn him with his honey allured talk, seductive eyes, and ravishing hunger for her that she matched in herself for him! Why had she let him kiss her lips until she could take no more of their being clothed? Why could she not be strong enough to resist the temptation of his naked body sweaty and heavy on top of her? She sighed irritated. She could never resist Sirius, every time he came to her with that face and that touch she felt her knees grow weak and her heat skip at least a dozen beats. Sirius Black is not a man that any woman can resist.

Yet now she paid the price, now she sat cooped up in the library while all the other houses were down at the Quidditch match, Ravenclaw vs. Gyffindor. It was suppose to be one of the best matches of the season and she was missing it! All because Sirius, after last night's late practice had come to her. His appetite for her so unnerving that she could not resist him.

_I can't believe him_! She thought indignantly. She would use this quiet time in the library to build a steady anger toward him that would be shattered when he came to her after the match hungrier then ever.

She sighed again taking another book from the stack in front of her only to be startled, for sitting on the other side of the stack was Regulus Black. Quickly she wiped any trace of surprise off of her face but was seconds too late for the signature smug Slytherin smirk already became his lips. Jude could slap something or worse blow something up; she didn't need this unusual meeting with another member of the Black family, not when she was all but raging a war with herself against his brother. Not only that but the fact that she had never meet Regulus Black until now made the situation awkward. Sirius had always told her to avoid him at all costs; that he didn't want her to see what scum that he came from. And here she was face to face with exactly what Sirius had not wanted.

Regulus seemed to be checking her over, measuring her character and whatever else Slytherins did. Though in reality she was doing the same. He looked very much like Sirius if not scruffier and more relaxed then Sirius had been lately. But he had the same long black hair, gray eyes that reminded her so much of the stars, and casual elegance. She could groan if she did not stop herself, she did not need this now.

"So you're the girl that has my brother so besotted?" His tone was light but Jude could pick out the underlying jealousy in his voice.

Was it like that for brothers? Was Regulus jealous of Sirius? James said that Sirius ran away last summer and that was why Sirius was living with him, if Regulus was jealous then why did Sirius run away? Jude didn't have any siblings in the future; she had a witch mother and a muggle father. Her parents were not married having her out of wedlock and they did not stay together. Instead she had lived with her father in America until she was seven and moved back to France when she was 9. Her mother was still single and not about to have any more children. So Jude has no idea what brothers or sisters went through, how they fought, how they hated each other for being what the other can be. But she guessed maybe the reason why Sirius hated Regulus so much was because of some sibling rivalry that never died. She sighed so only she could hear herself, she was thinking of what Sirius would want her to say.

Before she could answer though Regulus went on. "I guess you're a pretty little whore at least, not like McKinnon who had a nose bigger then a hippogriff or MacDonald who wears so much make up her skin looks plastic."

Jude barley thought and was on her feet without so much as a single question as to why Sirius hated Regulus. She understood why Sirius disliked him; his arrogance exceeded everything about him. And he had the nerve to call her whore! She was no whore!

"Excuse me?" She all but shouted.

Regulus looked up from the floor raising an eyebrow at her, surprised at the reaction he got from her. "Well a fiery little whore. Not that McDonald and McKinnon weren't, they just didn't have that _tone_."

She calmed herself, getting her wits about her again. "What tone?" Jude asked quietly.

Regulus smiled and Jude sees the faint resemblance of Sirius's smile and is taken aback.

"The tone that makes it seem you actually _love_ him."

She didn't answer him instead deciding that it was best that she keep her mouth zipped and her eyes anywhere but his eyes. If she looked at him or spoke against this accusation then he would surely see through her.

"But I suppose your just another whore of his, like all the others. But darling, if you do _love_ him I suggest you stop. My brother is nothing but an arrogant arse that changes woman like he changes socks. As soon as they're dirty and wet he is done with them and they are left out to dry."

Jude was speechless. She wished it had just been her and these books, she wished Regulus Black would just disappear and she would be alone. All alone building an anger at Sirius for not studying.

Regulus gave her a provocative look; he was suddenly standing and reaching over the table for her. He catches her face in his hands and stares into her blue eyes with his own gray ones.

In the moments that follow Jude is bewildered, she tries to struggle but his grip tightens on her as he pulls her lips into a sharp kiss. She is so taken aback that she has no idea what is going and when she finally does realize what is happening she bites him. Regulus does not react as she intended him to but simply pulls away licking that small stop of blood pooling on his lower lip. His eyes are amused and he looked very dangerous, almost animal like.

"So you do love him…" He starts softly. At once he starts to laugh as if she has said something funny and Jude is so confused now that she slumps against the bookshelf.

"He will tire of you _whore_! He will get sick of your pretty scarlet curls, alluring blue eyes, and soft lips. You will be nothing to him but another one of his used up sluts!" Regulus's words were poison and his voice was filled with such hatred for Sirius that Jude shut her eyes in protest to them.

"Your nothing to him! Nothing but a play toy and fuck buddy! He uses you for a good fuck and that's it!"

At once Jude stood her anger bubbling over the top and taking control. "Leave me!" She demanded.

Regulus looked surprised for a moment until he smiled menacingly.

"As you wish, _Red_." He cooed softly before turning on his heel sharply and leaving her.

Breathing heavily Jude cursed whipping out her wand and blowing up a pile of books the pieces scattering all over the table and floor. Sirius was right about him! Regulus Black was scum, nothing but scum! She sighed regaining her composure and muttering quietly the charm to clean her newly made mess. She needed to get back to work, lots of papers to do and books to finish. Surrounded by the company of all these books Jude felt alone and a whore, a whore for letting that despicable man kiss her, that evil, vile man who she hated.

**_A/N: My friend Allyeih inspired me to write a chapter about Regulus. I do not know where his character in my mind came from. I think I felt that Regulus would be jealous of Sirius because of his insane popularity. I mean siblings are your worst rivals, they are the ones you have to fight for a parent's affection, and then there is the issue of being in a siblings shadow. So my view on Regulus is that he carried himself so much like Sirius but was always very Jealous of him. Thanks for the love and please R&R and you shall get a change to study or not study with the character of your choice! R&R and thanks again!_**


	46. Jealousy

_**Forty-Six: Jealousy **_

Jude hummed the cords to herself, biting down on her lip to stop from singing out loud. She yawned and flipped the pages of her Transfiguration essay that she was proof reading.

"Actually doing Homework?" Marlene murmured coming from behind Jude and startling her.

Jude laughed putting down her quill watching as Marlene sat on the edge of her bed, her face slightly pinched and her lips pressed together in a sour fashion.

"I slacked on this essay; I should have probably stayed here last night and done it instead of sneaking down to the Kitchens with the Marauders, but you know them. They make a tempting offer and I couldn't refuse." Jude gushed smiling.

Marlene didn't look amused; in fact she looked down right bitter and hatful. "Yeah, you've been missing a lot lately. Around here I mean, Mary and I barely see you unless you're with them and even Alice is surprised at how much you have taken to them."

Jude grimaced slightly. "I mean I spend a lot of time with them because of S-"

"Sirius keeps you? Well it's odd how one moment you think your best friends with someone and the next your "friend" is never around or always else where with them, you have become one of them practically. You're the fifth Marauder."

Jude was speechless. Was Marlene attacking her? But why would she? They had become friends because of Lily, which was also how she met Mary and Alice. And she had liked them all well enough except now Marlene was attacking her.

"Are you attacking me Marlene?" The question sounded childish and lame to her ears but she watched as anger and frustration registered on Marlene's sour features.

"I'm glad you finally noticed!" Marlene was on her feet walking toward the door. Her usual stoic expression had been turned into one of anger and jealousy? Marlene was Jealous? Wait something didn't add up, why was Marlene jealous?

"Wait…wait…Marlene! What is this about?"

Marlene turned her auburn hair swinging across her shoulders. "This is about how you're abandoning your friends for some…some git with a charming smile and a reputation for leaving girls as soon as he sleeps with them! Take it from someone who knows Jude! Black will leave you once he gets in your cute little skinny jeans!"

Jude was stunned. Marlene and Sirius had….they were…they had been lovers? How could Sirius not tell her? Why would he keep this from her?

"You and Sirius were lovers?"

Marlene groaned her eyes wild. "Yes Jude we were! We had been sleeping together since last year! And as soon as you came along flaunting you pretty scarlet hair what does he go and do? He tells me that his interests lie else where and when I asked him who he said the PRETTY GIRL WITH THE SCARLET HAIR! So yes Jude I AM JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

Marlene left stomping out wildly muttering under her breath. Leaving Jude standing there speechless, she had nothing to say. She had lost a friend to Sirius, Marlene hated her and that was that. She was jealous and hated her. Jealousy made people do extreme things; it destroyed friendships and broke love. And Marlene's jealousy had certainly done just that.

_**A/N: I thought we needed to have some more of things falling apart for our girl. Anyways I want to thank you guys for all the love! You guys always make my day with reviews! And special thanks go to those from the HO forum! I love you guys! If any of you are interested check out my profile and click on Hogwarts Online. Today the bribe is that if you review you shall get to proof read your Transfiguration paper with Jude! Thanks again and please R&R!**_


	47. Dreams

_**Forty-Seven: Dreams **_

"_I love you…" He whispered taking her in his arms and holding her close._

"_Remus…we can't…Sirius…" Jude trailed off tears welling in those big sapphire eyes he loved so much._

"_I know…but I can't stand here and watch as you fall in love with someone you can't have…"_

_She laughed as he reached down to her, pulling her head up for a kiss. _

Remus woke with a start. These dreams were getting worse, he dreamed about her all the time and it was causing him so much loss of sleep and apatite that he was looking paler and skinnier then he had been.

Turning over he could see through the curtains of Sirius's four poster, the outlines of him and Jude in their passionate love making caused his stomach to churn. He wasn't stupid and knew when a charm had been cast over him and this was one of those times. Sirius had put the Muffliato charm over their beds.

Remus cast a slight look at the other beds, James was sound asleep snoring loudly as was Peter. Only Remus lay awake as his best mate made love to the girl he so despratly loved, only his heart was breaking each and everyday.

He sighed heavily closing the curtains of his own bed. He would try to fall into a sleep full of her, all her and only her.

_**A/N: We needed more Remus, anyhoo! Please R&R and thank you so much to those who have! The bribe up for today is that if you review you get to fall into dreams of which ever character strikes your fancy! R&R and thanks!**_


	48. Wrong

_**Forty-Eight: Wrong**_

_My height_

_The color of my eyes_

_My hair and how I can never get it straight_

_The way I always seem to space out_

_The way I can't stop thinking about him_

_My smile_

_The way I walk_

_My clumsiness_

_How every time he sees me I screw up in some way, shape or form_

_My inability to resist him_

Sirius read the list down frowning as he went. Jude's scrawled hand writing curvy and small in front of him. The list was entitled "_10 things wrong with me_", written by Jude Price. He sighed setting it down on his bed.

"None of these things are wrong with you, Red." Sirius said aloud.

"What?" Jude's sweet voice rang in his ears and he turned to see those big, blue alluring eyes staring at him innocently.

His hand reached for the list instinctively but stopped as he saw her face light up with realization.

"W-where did you get that!" She said quickly dashing to his side making a grab for the list. Sirius didn't smile instead putting her list farther from her reach.

"I found it my sweatshirt that you've been wearing. I wanted it for Quidditch tonight and was going through the pockets."

"Give it here!" She demanded her eyes turning defensive, a red blush creeping into her lovely delicate features. Sirius couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment because he found it or anger at him for reading it.

"Is this really what you think of yourself?"

Jude looked determined not to tell him a single thing and turned away, hugging herself.

"It's more difficult then you understand…" She started softly.

Sirius stood going to her and taking her in his arms.

"I love that you're shorter then me, it makes me feel manlier." He whispered with a wink.

Jude laughed an unwilling smile creeping onto her lips as Sirius continued.

"As for the color of you're eyes, god their beautiful. Like two sapphires set within the statue of a goddess."

She felt the blush grace her cheeks and buried her face into his chest to stop him from seeing.

"You're hair is the most unique color I have ever seen and these curls," He picked up a handful of her hair.

"Are wonderful."

"Sirius stop, please just stop!" Jude mumbled.

Sirius looked down feeling her grip tighten on him as she held on to his torso. "I love when you space out because you get this look on your face that screams adorable. And I the love the way you can never stop thinking about me because I can never stop thinking about you."

"Your smile could melt any man's heart but I hope it's only saved for me. The way you walk makes me want to curse any other man looking at you, you sashay when you walk and I love it! Your clumsiness has to be my favorite part of you, your always tripping into my arms and falling down by my knees." He said the last part more quietly as if suggesting something for which Jude caught and hit him hard on the arm. He laughed softly gliding her over to his bed and sitting them down.

"You're not a screw up Jude and your inability to resist me makes you all the more loveable. Jude Price, Red, my love your none of these things and your wrong because everything on this list," He took the list and crumpled it, holding it to her eye level so she could see it.

"Is absolute rubbish, your wrong but so completely right for me, you're everything I could ever want Jude."

_**A/N: I got this idea from my friend Rach, who this chapter goes out to! I love you! So thanks for the love and reviews and please review today and you shall get a chance to frolic with the character of your choice. R&R and thanks again!**_


	49. Sick

_**Forty-Nine: Sick **_

_Neville sighed turning away from his bed, he felt awful about what had happened and hoped Merlin that Jude would be ok. She had been complaining this morning of a headache but told everyone not to worry for she would be fine. She was just tired and needed some quiet. So she had skipped Herbology and opted to go to her dorm to get some rest. But Neville being worried as he always was had followed her to make sure she got back ok. Jude who was doing fine until she began climbing the stairs fell, appearing to have fainted. _

_Now here they were, he had placed her in his bed and covered her with a quilt. She was so cold yet she was sweating. _

'_Merlin please be ok Jude!' _

_Neville heard a slight groan coming from under the covers. _

"_Bloody hell what happened?" Jude's voice mumbled she turned to look at him giving him a wane smile._

"_You fell…er…down the girl's dormitory stairs."_

_Jude's eyes widened in concern as she sat up giving him n apologetic glance, "I'm sorry Neville! I must have made a fool out of myself!"_

_Neville laughed and shrugged. "What matters is that you're ok, so…your ok right?"_

_Jude giggled and nodded stretching back on his bed. "Better now then I was before."_

_In the silence Jude noticed Neville twitching with thread on his pants. _

"_Neville?"_

_He turned to look at her with a small nervous grin. "Yeah?"_

"_Thanks."_

Jude blew her nose loudly snuggling down into Sirius's blankets. She inhaled the scent of him sighing.

"You ok?" She heard Peter's voice ringing toward the front of the room and turned her head to look at him.

"I've been better…."

Peter nodded approaching Sirius's bed he gave her a sympathetic look. "Sirius sent me to tell you that he had detention for tripping Snape and that he's really sorry and that he will make it up to you."

Jude felt her hopes diminish as she buried her face back in his pillow. She felt tears welling in her eyes and her throat tightens.

"Thanks Peter for telling me." She groaned softly.

He nodded turning toward the door he began walking back to the common room. Leaving Jude alone to think about what would become of her.

She wasn't sick really not physically at least. But mentally, she felt sick all the time, she wasn't from this time and could never stay in this time. No matter how much she loved Sirius, she could never stay, ever.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I thought we needed a memory sequence, and we are almost at the 50 mark!!!! EPPP! Please R&R and you shall get to take care of the sick character of your choice. R&R and thanks!**_


	50. Need

_**Fifty: Need**_

Jude smirked sifting through the box of love notes, photos, and little trinkets. Final exams of the year began Monday and although she knew she should be studying the urge to clean the boy's dormitory had over powered her study frenzy.

She had started with Remus and Peter's beds, cleaning trash, folding clothes and finally making the beds up. Peter's bed was Messy with clothes and wrappers from various sweets thrown beside a waste basket that had nothing in it. Remus's side was relatively neater though the end of his bed was scattered with books, broken quills, chocolate wrappers and stacks of paper. When she moved to James bed she was not surprised to find the infamous snitch he carried around, papers scrawled with quidditch plans, various notes all entitled to Lily, and two mounds of clothes in hills. One for clean clothes and one for dirty. Sirius's bed was last; astonishingly Sirius's side had become well-kept. The trash was actually in the waste basket; his clothes were folded sitting on his trunk, course it might have helped that Jude had lectured him on keeping his space clean at least if he wanted her to sleep in his bed. Sirius had put up a good fight but eventually Jude had won, as was always the case.

And so she found this box, it was filled with all the little love notes that the pair had written back and forth, the photos they had taken over the past 9 months.

She had fallen in love with a man who was more amazing then anyone ever knew in 9 months and soon she guessed she would have to return to a time where he was not around. But she needed him to live, to survive, and to wake up in the morning.

What would she do with out him? What would she do without his smiling face? What would she do without his love?

She needed him with her, she needed him to love her, she needed to be with him.

_**A/N: 50! We reached the 50 mark!! Yeah! So I am sorry a chapter hasn't come out in a while but please R&R, this one was inspired by "Need you now" by Lady Antebellum. Please R&R and thanks again!**_


	51. Falling

_**Fifty-One: Falling**_

She was falling in love with him and couldn't stop herself, nor could anyone else stop her. Sirius Black was wooing her with his charm, good looks, devilish face, and inviting voice. She hated herself for loving him; she hated him for making her fall in love with him.

Jude couldn't resist him! It was impossible; every time he turned his eyes on her she had to look away before the red blush began creeping up her neck. She couldn't help herself she was falling in love with him.

"Red…" She heard the pet-name and immediately turned but stopped when she realized that "Red" had a stronger impact on her then she would ever care to admit.

"Black…" Her tome was icy with out even meaning to be so. She couldn't help it though as soon as Sirius was around her all defense mechanisms went into over drive making sure that she at least tried to stay clear of her feelings for him.

"It's late and you're not to bed? I would have thought that Evans would have tucked you in by now?" Sirius cooed plopping down next to her. Jude scooted over to the other side of the couch his smell already over powering her. The raw, sweet, earthy, doggish smell he had made her even the slightest bit woozy, the smell hit so close it wasn't funny.

Turning back to the task at hand Jude rolled her eyes reaching over and smacking his arm. "Really now, because I would have thought that Potter and you would be all snuggled up together, whispering pillow talk to one another."

Sirius laughed moving closer to her he slyly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I do have a reason I am harassing you darling." He murmured quietly.

Jude turned so they were facing one another, his arm still on her his touch already burning up her skin. "Oh really now? Are you sure because most of the times you just like to harass me."

Sirius chuckled and his face turned serious. "No I just came to tell you that in all honest Jude-Anna,"

She stopped at that, Sirius Black had never used her real name, her full real name. In the 3 months he had harassed her, not once had he ever called her Jude-Anna, it had always been Red. So now as Sirius sat here with a serious face she wondered what this was all about. And then he spoke.

"You remember that night that I told you this was more then just a game to me? Well whether you believed me or not I spoke truth. I follow my feelings Jude-"

She cut him off shrugging his arm away from her as she stood.

"Black- Sirius I can't….we can't! There's no way I'm a…." she fished for words noticing how his eyes were glued to her never leaving her face as she paced back and forth.

"I'm a half breed! You're a pure blood and of old family-"

It was his turn to cut her off as he stood up, like so many of her own dreams where Sirius had been present he glided over to her, gathering her in his arms he kissed her like a dying man who needs water. Hungry, passionate, wild, raw with everything he wanted from her and at that moment Jude knew that she _**wasn't**_ just falling in love with Sirius Black she was _**in**_ love with Sirius Black.

_**A/N: I honestly have not been able to focus on anything because I am a senior and it is the end of the year and I have senioritas DX but anyhoo here it is. This one was inspired by Nobody's Angel "Can't help myself". Please R&R and you shall get to tell the character of your choice how you really feel. Thanks and R&R :)**_


	52. Finally

_**Fifty-Two: Finally**_

Sirius kissed her passionately pressing her against the dormitory door, he needed her in everyway possible. Whether emotional or physical it didn't matter he just needed her **_very_** badly. Sirius had never felt like this before. Never in his years of dating and sleeping with girls had he ever felt so alive, it was as if before her he was dead and now that Jude was by his side he lived. There had been times earlier in that year before Jude meant everything to him that McKinnon had filled her place. Maybe not emotionally but physically McKinnon had satified him and now Jude was everything he could ever need, want, and think about.

Sirius felt her grab his pants roughly, undoing the button she pulled them to his ankles. She looked back up at him as he took her into his arms and threw open the dorm door. Walking her to his four-poster they kissed trying to fill the desire for one another through long, deep kisses. Sirius ripped off the skirt cladding her perfect waist, Jude did not protest instead pulling his t-shirt over his head and casting it aside.

He stopped now looking down at her, letting his eyes travel from her creamy legs, to the lacy black thong cladding her silken core, the perfect waste under his hands was smooth. Slowly and deliberately he unbuttoned her shirt throwing it aside as well as all their other shed clothing. The delicate black bra straps sliding off her divine shoulders was enough to drive his aready raving mind mad, the idea to just ravish her and forget romance crossed his mind as he stared into those deep sapphire eyes, but he let it pass and concentrated on the task at hand.

Finally he had what he wanted; finally he knew he had found happiness, finally, finally, finally he knew that he was alive. Year after year he was bored with the dozens of girls that held him close whispering sweet promises of sex in his ears. Year after year he had been dead until she had taken his hand in hers and held on tight.

He was **_alive_**, finally.

**_A/N: I really like this one and feel it is one of the more powerful pieces in this drabble. So please R&R and I mean it! OR MORE UPDATES! Just kidding! But I would really like you to review! Thanks, cookies, and my eternal love go to those who have stuck by me and reviewed chapter after chapter. You guys are absolutely amazing! R&R and you shall get finally find happiness in the character of your choice. R&R please and Thanks again!_**


	53. Reckless

_**Fifty-Three**__**: Reckless**_

She was reckless and so was he. That's what made them, what drew them together, that's why nothing stopped them. He didn't care that they were in McGonagall's classroom, he didn't care that he was suppose to be at Quiditch practice, he didn't care that he was interrupting her peaceful studying. He wanted her there and now.

Sirius pressed deeper into her feeling her shudder as a small moan escaped her lips. Her fingers raked down his back as their breathing grew heavier she gasped. He whispers her name clutching her fragile body to him as they melted together.

Jude's hands fall from him to her sides as he rested comfortably atop her, nuzzling her warm neck he trailing kisses down her eyelids to her lips.

"How do I ever let you talk me into these things?" She murmured softly between kisses.

Sirius smiled grasping her body tighter to him as he whispered in her ear. "Because you love the thrill."

Jude tried not to let the corners of her mouth turn. Sirius was right about that, she loved the thrill of him. He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss that she returned with every drip of her being. They were reckless and young they were teenagers.

_**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time because of finals and graduation, and now I have graduated high school so chapters will be coming out faster (I hope). Thank you for the reviews and love last time, please R&R again and you shall get to be reckless with the character of your choice. R&R and thank you!**_


	54. Run

_**Fifty-Four**__**: Run**_

Moonlight shined through the opening of branch's as the night deepened. Four forms galloped gracefully through the forbidden forest. In the lead was a creature of the night, a werewolf, trailing behind him were two beautiful dogs one was all black, the other pure white except for the tip of its tail, and finally not far behind the two dogs was a magnificent stag, on one of the antlers of the stag sat a small rat. Each animal moved swiftly around the trees dodging around the various obstacles in their way.

The wind breezed through her, rustling the glossy white coat that rested on her back. The feel of freedom made a chill run down her spine, out here in the ecstasy of the night she was just an animal running free. No rules and no worries, no future to haunt her, nothing but the thrill of running. And that's what she loved the most about all of this, about Sirius, about the Marauders, and this new freedom. She didn't have to facade what she really felt, she could release it all with one stride of her white legs and a shift of her paws. So as Sirius slowed down she did to, they were out here together, in the forms of animals and still he had the ability to make her very core burn.

Tonight was the night she was set free and as Sirius licked her nose, nuzzling her into him Jude knew that this is where she wanted to be, with him running free.

_**A/N: So at first I didn't like this one, I had a hard time writing it because of writers block so I ended up automatically not liking it. But after retouching it with some good intuition I came to liking it a lot. Thank you guys for all the love! You have no idea how happy your reviews make me, please R&R and tonight you shall get to be set free by the character of your choice. R&R and thank you so much!**_


	55. Routines

_**Fifty-Five**__**: Routines **_

_**Week One **_

_I like the way you move your body and if you fall  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground  
-Shae- _

He didn't understand why she did it. Waking up at the crack of dawn for anything to him seemed like an extremely stupid idea. But as he watched her tie her scarlet curls back in a high ponytail he got curious.

Her creamy legs wore gold gym shorts well, a black tank top clad her upper half and with ratty running sneakers on her small feet she set out the porthole, unaware he was watching her. So he followed her as he was inclined and watched as she ran 3 laps around the lake until she was out of breath and lying down in the crisp autumn grass.

Sirius smiled in spite of her. He could not believe that he had ever thought about another girl when right here in front of his eyes was a treasure. He loved her body; he loved how she moved it when running, walking, dancing, and he wished he were there on that ground next to her.

**_Week Two_**

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him_

_-Alexz Johnson-_

He had watched her for a week, not that she was counting or anything. He thought he was so clever waiting a good 10 minutes after she left the common room before following her. She wasn't stupid! She knew when she was being followed! And damn it if he had the nerve to show up and watch her again this week she would give him a piece of her mind.

Jude blew a strand of hair out of her face. Running was something she had always been good at, it was something that no matter where she was in the past or the future she could do. That and the natural high she got off it was an incredible feeling of accomplishment she would have never gotten from anything else in life.

She had a routine about this and nothing would ever change that. Well that was until he came sprinting to catch up with her and fixing the most infamous Marauders smile her way.

"Red," Sirius panted.

She scowled at him feeling her heart sink and the high turn into anger. How could he be so brave as to approach her when she wanted nothing to do with him? After the little wand stunt he pulled with her, she had nothing to say to him.

Jude wished he would go away instead of crawling under her skin and eating her alive. She hated him and that was that.

_**Week Three **_

_Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
-Boys Like Girls-_

It was easier this week. Maybe not totally but Jude was a little less cold to him, she occasionally let her eyes slip to his body and he had caught her a few times. As he ran with out a shirt on it was expected of her or at least he expected it. Then again she was so different then any other girl he had ever known, it's like the world was brighter with her in it and he so happen to rather like it that way.

He was head over heels in love her and these runs were something he would continue with as long as he got to spend time with her. The sour pout she had held onto last week had disappeared into a sort of subtle frown leaving her eyes as bright as two sapphires shining in the sun light.

Sirius smiled to himself as he watched Jude quicken her pace ever so slightly just enough so that she was faster then him but also enough where he wouldn't notice. Or so she must have thought, though he wasn't quite as thick as she thought and he soon hoped she'd see that.

_**Week Four **_

_She said "I've gotta be honest,  
You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."  
-Dashboard Confessional-_

She didn't know why he was still running with her. Though she couldn't very well say she objected to it anymore, it had defiantly seemed that maybe just maybe Black was growing on her. It was the end of October now, the winds were growing chillier and still he ran without a damn shirt on. But Jude suspected it was to impress her rather then for comfort.

They were making small talk now, about the weather or school gossip, sometimes he even got brave enough to ask about what she really thought of him. To which the corners of her mouth would turn slightly and she would stare straight ahead picking up their pace. Yelling behind her that he was wasting his time and even that didn't stop Black, but Jude still couldn't trust him no matter how hard he persisted. It wasn't wise and if she was entirely honest with herself it was not his fault but all hers. She was from the future and not about to jeopardize anything she couldn't change later, Sirius Black was on of those things.

They had a good routine going but Jude was not ready for what came next.

_**Week Five**_

_I'll be true, I'll be useful...  
I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.  
And I'll belong to you...  
If you'll just let me through.  
-Dashboard Confessional-_

"I can be everything you want Red," He said one morning as they stretched. He had said it to her last night as he had imprisoned her in a shield charm; he tried explaining and had even picked up French for her.

"Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi?" Sirius murmured watching as Jude stood and shook her head.

"In all honesty no, I don't trust you." With one last cold glare of her eyes she started moving, sprinting far a head of him.

He sighed watching as she got smaller going further from him. It had been five weeks now, five weeks to long for him to wait on a girl. And still she held him in her hands, no matter how many times she had rejected him, he always found his way back to her.

Sirius sprinted letting the dog in him take over to catch up to her.

"Your not even giving me a fair chance!"

She laughed slightly turning to look out at the black lake. "This isn't up for discussion Sirius, I said no."

He wouldn't give her up and that was that, he would get through to her one way or another.

"Fine then. Je vais t'aimer, I'm gunna love you." And that was that.

_**Week Six **_

_If it is born in flames then we should let it burn  
Burn as brightly as we can  
And if it's gotta end then let it end in flames  
Let it burn, let it burn  
-Dashboard Confessional- _

She was in love; Sirius Black had won her heart.

And in the back of her head she knew that no matter what happened in this past she could not have him in the future. She burned for him, she always would and as they ran, playfully throwing lovers banter at one another she knew that one day these runs would be no more. She would be running alone.

They stopped and he smiled down at her, that amazing smile warming her heart. They had this routine now, he would smile at her and she would smile back and then as routine always proved they kissed.

_**A/N: So I really like this one, though it took me a little longer to write then I would have actually liked but still. Please R&R and thank you very much for all the love, if you review tonight you shall get to kiss the character of your choice in any routine fashion you want. R&R and thank you again! **_


	56. Heart

_**Fifty-Six**__**: Heart**_

Scarlet, he saw scarlet and nothing else. Sirius shook his head hopelessly; he couldn't get her out of his mind. Jude was all he ever thought about, she was where he wanted to be.

_Merlin, I'm cheesy!_

Never in his life had Sirius Black ever been cheesy, he was always smooth, smooth, elegant Sirius Black. Able to make any girl swoon with one quick glace of his eyes, with one twitch of that infamous Marauders smile. He was Sirius fucking Black. But she had come into his life taking something perfect and painting it red. She had taken his heart and painted it red with love, with need, with passion, with intensity he didn't know he had.

_Howling hippogriffs, damn her!_

Damn her, damn her with her scarlet hair, her alluring sapphire eyes, and her sweet voice. He couldn't help himself, every time he looked at another women, her smiling face popped in his head.

She ate his heart she painted him red and ate his heart. And in all honesty he wouldn't have it any other way.

His heart was hers.

**_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to wantstobeawriter13 for requested I use the quote "You took something perfect and painted it red.". This Chapter is for you, thank you for sticking by me and all the wonderful comments you have left. In fact thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Also if you have any prompt requests leave them in your review and I may use them. Please R&R and tonight you get to promise your heart to the character of your choice._**


	57. Hello

_**Fifty-Seven**__**: Hello**_

He hates goodbyes; he's never been good at them so he never says them. Instead every parting is just until he gets to say hello again. Where as she is used to goodbyes in fact she's good at them, she's said them all her life. When she left her father in America to live with her mother in France, when her mother died a year after she started school, when she left France and moved to Britain with her grandmamma, and now when eventually she would have to say goodbye to him.

Jude sighed sweeping a jumble of scarlet curls out of her eyes. The library was quiet tonight and in all honesty she was glad for it. So much had happened in the last 9 months she couldn't comprehend how she had come to a goodbye so fast. Scribbling Sirius's name at the top of a blank sheet of parchment she realized this was it. The last goodbye.

"Hello Beautiful," Sirius whispered from behind her. Jude turned to look up at the man who had changed everything for her. His starlit eyes gleamed lovingly as he bent to her kissing her lips softly.

"It's been a long time and I've been missing you." He murmured against her kissing her passionately.

Jude smiled. "It's only been 6 hours love."

He grinned that Marauders smile lighting up his whole face. "And I'm afraid its true, 6 hours too long."

She laughed as he took a seat on the settee across from her. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention?"

"What does it matter where I'm suppose to be? I needed to see you."

"I don't want you to get into more trouble Sirius so it matters to me." Jude muttered smiling as he grabbed her waist pulling her into his lap.

Sirius captured her face between his hands and stared into those blue eyes he loved so much.

"Darling I could go across the world see everything and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see your eyes."

Jude melted tears welling up. He always had this affect on her and no matter how much she tried to pretend that this goodbye would be easy. He brought her back to his reality and each time she found it harder and harder to say goodbye. And each time she couldn't help but say Hello.

So she let Sirius Black kiss away all the pain and agony she felt for having to leave him in the past and say goodbye. Because right now with his lips pressed to hers, with him cradling her in his lap and with tears falling from her cheeks, it was Hello.

_**A/N**__**: This was inspired by **__**"Hello Beautiful" by the Jonas Brothers (who I happen to like so don't judge me!) Thank you again for all the love and reviews and again if you have any ideas please feel free to leave them in your review. So R&R please and tonight if you do review you get to say Hello to the character of your choice. **_


	58. Sunset

_**Fifty-Eight**__**: Sunset **_

Remus watched her smiling; she was the only person he knew to skip dinner just to see a sunset. Her scarlet hair was tied back in an easy ponytail; curly tendrils escaping to frame her face, which was flushed with love from what Remus, assumed had been the snogging session he had walked in on a few minutes earlier.

Hastily Jude had pulled her shirt down and herself out of Sirius's lap mumbling apologies as she pecked Sirius on the lips and rushed out the dormitory. Sirius had sworn at him and his timing and sighed saying he was going to catch dinner with James. So Remus on his way down to dinner spotted the redhead taking a detour out through the courtyard.

"So you're going where again?" He asked watching as her head turned slightly and she smiled.

"Trying to go see the sunset."

Remus grinned teasingly. "Honestly Jude you're the only person I know that would skip dinner to see a sunset."

He fell into step beside her as she scolds at him. "And you're the only person I know with a furry little problem." She teased back.

He laughed and so did she. Merlin she was so damn perfect with her humor and her songlike laughter and tonight or at least for the duration of this sunset, she was all his. They walked along in more silence until they came upon the black lakes edge at which Jude stretched out on the grass looking out toward the setting sun.

"This has to be my absolute favorite part about Hogwarts."

Remus found himself looking at her again, what was it about her that had his eyes so captive? He nodded following her eyes to look at a magnificent red and gold sun.

"Do you miss it?"

She sighed. "I don't really know…I honestly love it here in this time…with Sirius and you and James and Lil. I don't want to go back Remus…I don't know how I'll survive with out him…"

Remus nodded again grimacing. Everything was about Sirius, being with Sirius, not seeing Sirius, Sirius this, Sirius that. He had never been the jealous type but in all honesty he was sick of Sirius, he was sick of being the best friend to a girl that didn't even know he existed. So after more silence he decides he won't be, he will not go unnoticed anymore. Not this time.

"Jude…"

She turned to him those blue eyes bright, her cheeks still flushed, and even more tendrils curling around her face. And in that moment everything died on his lips, he didn't want to speak anymore; he didn't want her to just listen. He wanted her to feel, he wanted her to see how mush he loved her.

So with one quick sweep of his hands she was pinned underneath him with his mouth hot and needy on hers, at first she struggled against him making many attempts to push him off. But by mid-kiss she was melting into him arching her body to his and moaning into the kiss.

Remus melted. He had wanted so much to do this, to tell her how much he needed her, how much he wanted her and finally like in so many of his dreams here they were. Just like in his dreams. Pulling his mouth from hers he stared into those big sapphire eyes.

"Jude-Anna Sophia Price, I love you. I don't know when it started or how but I do know that you're the one. And I want you to know that this is where you belong. With me," He grabbed her hand putting it to his heart.

"In this heart. I know I'm not Sirius; and I know I'm not elegantly handsome or recklessly passionate or am I an amazing Quidditch player. And I know that my furry little problem is actually a big problem but I can love you Jude. I can love you like you deserve, like you need and I know you feel something for me."

"I'm not trying to trash or slander Sirius, you know that. But I just…I just know that you're not right for him…and hell I may not be either but I know where your from and I want you just as much as he does maybe even more…"

Remus kissed her again, this time softly, sweetly and when he broke the kiss her blue eyes were brushed with tears. He didn't question her or even wipe them away instead he rolled back cuddling her to his side. And with that he looked out at the crescent moon peaking out from behind the tress.

_**A/N**__**: We did need some Remus interaction. I think this one is interesting to say the least, I felt at one point Remus needs to tell her and so here it is. I apologize for not updating sooner, I am just really stressed and my inspiration has been second to none lately. As always I would like to thank you guys for all the love and reviews with that being said please R&R and you shall get to watch the sunset with the character of your choice. R&R and thanks again.**_


	59. Sunrise

_**Fifty-Nine**__**: Sunrise **_

He's replayed the scene over and over again and still he comes to the same conclusion. Remus Lupin is a bloody git, and Jude Price is liar. She doesn't love him she loves Remus. And all this time she has said that Remus is her friend when in reality Remus Lupin has been the one she's wanted all along!

Anger boiled up at him as he smashed the tiles of Gryffindor tower. The sun was rising with its golden light beginning to bath its rays on the Hogwarts grounds. He had to control himself. Sirius was no fool and this time he could not go around acting like one. Though beating the bloody snot out of Remus seemed like a very good idea right now and calling Jude out on her whoring around sounded like an even better idea he would have to suppress it. Suppress every urge to hit and break every bone in Remus's body, suppress every urge to throw everything Jude has ever said to him in her face.

He could be mature about this. He could do this. And then he heard her, the soft click of the dormitory door and the whisper of her feet across the wooden floor.

"Sirius…" She called quietly.

He didn't answer instead he listened as she threw back the curtains of his four-poster. She sighed making her way around the bed to look out the open window.

"Sirius…I know you're up there…." He can hear her waiting for a reply but he won't give her one this time.

"Sirius please, James said you were sick earlier and I'm worried about you…"

Sirius huffed folding his arms across his chest, he couldn't believe that after all she did, after watching her snog his best friend he still wanted to curl up in her arms and have her whisper everything will be okay in his ears.

He heard Jude sigh again.

"Fine you won't come to me, then I'll come to you."

Before he could protest Jude had hoisted herself up on the windowsill and was climbing on the roof.

Sirius watched as she blew tendrils of scarlet curls away from her face. Hoisting herself up to the pointed top she stopped looking out at the sunrise.

"Merlin…that's gorgeous…"

The sun was just starting to get higher, orange and gold light striking everything it touched in an almost heavenly glow.

Jude cleared her throat turning back to him. "So what's wrong love?"

He didn't know what to say, there were so many things he could say but at once looking into those sapphire eyes triumphed over his words. So he looked away staring back out at the sky.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" He murmured after a few moments of silence.

Jude inhaled moving her gaze from him. "I wasn't feeling well so I decided to take a walk."

"Wrong answer love…" His voice grew stony cold.

"Wh-what?" Jude stuttered anxiously twisting a lock of scarlet around her fingers.

Sirius turned toward her, his normally starlit eyes cold with hatred and anger. "You weren't taking a walk, you were snogging Remus."

He watched as the realization that he had seen them dawned on her pretty face and she cast her eyes downward. The total look of surprise was replaced with a soft look of regret mixed with confusion and anxiety.

"Sirius, I-" He wouldn't give her the chance to try to make this better, his anger was to strong to let him do that, he wouldn't give her the chance to apologize and kiss away his pain like he wanted, not this time.

"No Jude, not this time…I'm done…I can't pretend I didn't see you give into his kiss today, I can't pretend I'm not hurt. You criticize me for letting Marlene kiss me earlier this year and then you go ahead and snog my best friend?"

Jude was speechless so just stared at him unable to even find the words to try to fix what was happening to her and Sirius.

"That's not how relationships work _**darling**_, and frankly I'm done with this one."

It killed him to say it, it killed him to watch tears pour from those sapphire eyes he loved so much, it killed him to walk away from the girl who had so honestly changed him but he did it anyway. In front of this beautiful sunrise on the roof of Gryffindor tower.

_**A/N**__**: Wow…this one was so hard to write because I wanted Sirius to be angry but I never even thought I would honestly end the chapter this way. Thank you again for all the support, you guys really do make my day with your reviews. So with that outta the way please R&R today and you shall get a chance to watch the sunrise with the character of your choice. R&R and thanks again! **_


	60. Catastrophes

_**Sixty**__**: **__**Catastrophes**_

Jude smiled waving over Mary Macdonald to where she stood by one of the many silver glowing Christmas trees Slughorn had set up around the room. Slughorn hadn't changed at all; the room was decorated the same way it had been decorated in the future. All the food and drink tables were set against the windows which were clad in rich green curtains, there was garland framing all the doors, and gold silk draped every wall in the room, with red round lanterns floating above everyone acting as lights.

Mary bound over smiling radiantly, her blond hair had been tired back into and easy bun, the hot pink dress stuck to every curve of her body showing off everything a man wanted to see, and the black stilettos set her 4 inches taller then Jude. Mary was the very imagine of the Barbies Jude had gotten every Christmas from her father when she was a little girl.

"Jude! There you are, I've been looking for you since I got here!"She gushed excitedly.

Jude managed a small smile sweeping her gaze across the room to look for Sirius.

"Yeah…sorry, we got here a bit late. Remus is back from visiting his mum so James and Sirius insisted that we meet him."

"Oh! That's right, I forgot he leaves once a month to see her! How is his mum? Is she doing any better?" Mary asked a frown now gracing her glowing face.

Jude hesitated slightly glancing around once more. "Uhh…Remus says she's doing alright, a bit better then last time."

Mary's smile returned. "That's good! At least she is getting better even if it's only a bit. She is making progress."

Jude nodded feeling an arm snake around her waste as Sirius appeared behind her, kissing her ear.

"Sorry I'm late love, Remus had to borrow some dress robes and Peter couldn't find his shoes." He whispered.

"There you are Sirius!" Mary grinned grabbing some cider from a tray floating past them.

"Jude was just telling me that Remus's mum is making a little progress."

Sirius smiled his charming Marauders smile and nodded. "That she is, but of course he will still need to visit her every month and all that."

Mary nodded waving over to where Alice Abbott and Frank Longbottom were talking to Susan Bones. Frank had his arm draped around Alice's shoulders as the pair waved back.

"So where is Remus? I haven't seen him here and he is always invited to every party Slughorn throws."

Jude bit her lip looking to Sirius who winked down at her. "Actually Remus was washing up and then-"

"What's all this about me?"

At that Mary turned around to see Remus standing with a smiling Peter and James behind him, all three had glasses of cider in their hands.

She laughed slightly eyeing the three. "I must say all you Marauders have perfect timing. Now if you all excuse me I have to go say hi to Susan Bones because her dress is absolutely stunning!" And with that Mary was off running to greet Susan with a hug.

Jude turned toward the Marauders. "Feeling okay Moony?" She asked quietly putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Remus was still pale and he looked exhausted but he smiled. "For now I am…but later I think I am going to seriously regret coming to this party, plus I have these cuts on my legs and thighs where Padfoot scratched me."

Sirius grinned slightly. "Well…you totally almost blew our damn secret to Sprout."

Jude glanced at the two scolding. "First off I thought we agreed no more getting too close to the castle after what happened last time. I don't like coming down to the common room to see a bloody and battered James. And Second I can fix those later for you Remus just wait until we're back at the dormitory's."

"Come on Red lighten up! Its not like Sprout actually saw anything." James yawns drinking from his glass.

Jude rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter the fact that I can't transform and am up all hours of the night every full moon worries me."

She felt Sirius squeeze her closer to him as he brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"And we all love you for it darling, especially when you healing all our bruises, cuts, scratches and any other injuries."

The other three Marauders nodded briskly and a comfortable silence falls on the 5.

"We might as well enjoy the night while we're here shall we?" James says finally, with a grin he straightens his bow tie slightly and grabs another cider.

Peter nods eyeing a floating tray full of something that looks very familiarly like crab puffs.

"Oh I'm enjoying it…" Sirius mutters eyeing Jude and her black dress.

James scoffs smirking. "I say we give these love birds some space and go find something else to do. Jude where's Lily?"

"I saw her with Marlene 20 minutes ago by the table of cakes."

James nods turning to Remus and Peter. "Come men we have women to charm." And with that the three bound off for the other side of the room.

"Well that eliminates me having to get rid of them." Sirius smirks drawing Jude against him. Jude can feel the smirk creeping into her lips as Sirius bends down for a kiss.

"Sirius not in public where all the teachers can see us." She protests even though her heart is beating wildly in her chest and her cheeks were burning with heat.

"Oh let them stare Red, they already know you're mine." Before she can protest again Sirius sweeps her lips into a passionate kiss. Her arms snake around his neck and she moans softly into him.

"Gag me! Mistletoes over there." Lily's voice rings in her ears as she breaks away from Sirius to look at her friend.

"Lil! Er…where have you been? I've been looking for you since I got here."

Lily snickered. "Save it Jude, Mary told me you got here late. I just nearly escaped Potter and the rest of your lot." She says dismissively waving her hand at Sirius.

She feels his grip tighten on her lightly as she unfolds her hands from his neck.

"Where's Marlene?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "She was over by the balcony snogging the living brains out of Benji Fenwick, but for all I know she could be with Mary or something."

Jude nodded. Something was up with Lily; Jude knew Lily didn't like the Marauders, which is why she didn't approve of Jude being tied up with one of them. But Jude also knew that even though James Potter annoyed the living hell out of her, deep down James Potter was beginning to grow on her.

"Lil you are okay right?" Jude asked finally.

Lily sighed and was about to answer when a giant crash rang through the entire room, at once the music stopped and all laughter and banter died on everyone's lips. All heads turned to look over by the refreshment tables where Severus Snape was laying in a pile of smashed cake and tarts James standing over him, fists clenched.

Jude looked up at Sirius as he released her from his grip swiftly moving over to James. In one fluent movement Sirius gripped James arms, pinning them to his sides.

"Instead of fighting with your fists like a filthy muggle why don't you give me a real duel!" Snape challenged.

"He's not worth it Prongs." Sirius muttered but even so Jude saw James struggle slightly trying to break free from Sirius's grip.

"That's right Black! Be the dog you are and hold back your little boyfriend." Snape spat smirking.

At that Sirius dropped James arms and rushed at Snape. Jude saw Remus and Peter immediately emerge from opposite sides of the crowd, each one going to a different Marauder. Peter grabbed James whispering something Jude couldn't make out in his ear.

"Sirius he's not worth it, he wants you to make the first move. Think Sirius he's only egging you on to do so." Remus on the other hand put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius and Snape stare at each other until finally Sirius backed away slowly taking deep breaths.

"Backing down from a challenge? I never knew you were such a coward?" Snape taunted smirking.

"I'M NO COWARD!" Sirius roared turning back around he grabbed Snape by the front of his robes.

He sneered. "Tisk, tisk Black someone needs to learn some manners."

"I'll show you some bloody manners!" With that Sirius raised his fist swinging it into Snape's nose, there was a loud crack as fist contacted with bone and blood spewed everywhere.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Slughorn asked emerging from the crowd and looking bewildered at the catastrophe in front of him. He stared from a bloody Snape, to Sirius holding him, to Remus, Peter and James behind Sirius.

"The lot of you outside this instance!" Slughorn hummed in anger.

The crowd watched in astonishment as he led them through the room out onto the balcony. Slowly the music resumed and the crowd delighted themselves in gossip about the scene they had just witnessed.

"I can't believe I ever used to be friends with him…" Lily breathed shakily.

Jude nodded swallowing hard; she had never seen Sirius so furious at anything or anyone. She had never see him react as he did to Snape, and she had certainly never seen Sirius physically hurt anyone the way he hurt Snape.

Tonight had turned into one big catastrophe and certainly not the amazing Christmas party everyone had been talking about. Glancing out the windows to the balcony Jude stopped, Sirius was watching her as he always did when they were apart. His starlet eyes bore into her sapphire ones and she saw the glimmer of that loving smile he always held for her before he turned his attention back to Slughorn.

Even though the worst Sirius Black never failed her, so as she continued to watch him nodding slightly as Marlene and Mary bound over to them she could see Sirius close his eyes in irritation. He could care less about what Slughorn had to say. Where he wanted to be was in her arms. And right now she would take that any day.

_**A/N**__**: This one is longer then my normal chapters but I thought we needed to have some more substance to the story so here we have much more action with different characters and what not, we even have a run in with our favorite potions master and we got so see Sirius's anger take control. But I did end it with the usual romance because that is what this story is all about. Originally this chapter was going to be a party scene with Jude and Sirius dancing on the dance floor but as I was writing the beginning where Mary comes over to see Jude and their talking I found myself drifting away from the dancing idea and on to a more action packed chapter. With all said and done I do rather say I like this chapter. Anyways I would just like to take the time to say thank you to all my loyal readers/reviewers and fans of this story. You guys always know how to make my day with all your warm words and sweet comments on my chapters. So please R&R and you shall get the chance to be invited to Slughorns annual Christmas party, though your responsible for your own date =) R&R and thanks again!**_


	61. Bets

_**Sixty-One**__**: Bets**_

The common room was quiet. A roaring fire sat in the fireplace, its embers burning scarlet. Two figures sat comfortably in two of the three armchairs in front of the fire. James Potter and Sirius Black threw banter back and forth about yesterdays first trip to Hogsmeade.

"A second date?" James put a hand through his untidy black hair staring at Sirius.

Sirius stared back at him. James was looking at him like he was crazed or just bloody mad. Why was it so damn surprising that he wanted a date? Sirius sighed nodding.

"Yes Prongs. A second date, I want a second date with Red."

James rubbed the back of his neck shrugging. "I…I never knew you were the dating type?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sirius murmured.

James scratched his chin. "Sirius, ever since fifth year when you lost you're virginity to Marlene, you've never really properly dated a girl. You shag, you go on one date, call each other boyfriend and girlfriend and shag some more. You're relationships never last more then 2 months. 3 for Marlene plus you repeated shagged her anyways after you guys broke up."

Sirius threw his head back. "I know I haven't exactly been the most ideal boy friend in the past…but-but this girl…is different…"

James rolled his eyes. "Padfoot…she's only different because she isn't throwing herself at you like every other girl in our year."

"And that's what I like about her! She isn't like any other girl I have ever met…yesterday I was so damn nervous and couldn't keep a stupid grin from my face. And that body…"

James watched his mate very closely. Women fell head-over-heels in love with him in an instant. But Sirius never fell as in love with any of them as easily, he shagged them and left them. James knew it wasn't exactly moral or even remotely healthy in anyway, but no one could tell Sirius what to do especially those who knew him. Sirius's eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all; maybe he should support his mate in this decision to pursue Red.

"Don't get a bloody erection, I don't want to know what you're thinking of doing to her…" James muttered smacking Sirius's arm. Sirius smirked his eyes opening as he cast James the Marauders smile.

"Okay say, you ask her on a second date. What makes you think that she'll agree? Padfoot you do realize she actually didn't want to go out with you last time. She only wanted their damn wands back so she told you what you wanted to hear and kept her word, accompanying you to Hogsmeade yesterday."

Sirius puzzled for a few moments. "I know…I know it seems crazy Prongs…I know that I'm not the type to ever fall in love with a girl…but something about her makes me want to make her happy. It's a mental notion but it drives me absolutely mad. I want her; I want her and will do whatever it takes to have her."

Silence fell among the pair as they stared into the fire until finally James spoke.

"Why don't we make this more interesting then?"

"Meaning?"

James smirked that signature Marauder way. "Meaning 300 gallons says you can't make Red fall in love with you. If you say she is as different as any other girl in this damn school then she should be able to resist the Black charm. And therefore keep me safe."

Sirius grinned sitting up. "And if not Prongs? Then what, what if Red falls madly in love with me."

"If Red falls, deeply, truly, and madly in love with you then you get the deep satisfaction of knowing that I was wrong and 300 gallons. Plus you get Red herself."

Sirius smiled early. "If you lose Prongs, which you will. When you lose not only do I get 300 gallons but you must proclaim you're love for Snivelus Snape in front of the whole school. And you must parade around as a girl for a day."

James bit his lip staring at Sirius as if he were mad. There were a few more moments of silence where the only thing that could be heard was the crackling of embers in the fire.

"Deal. If Red falls in love with you by March 1st, I shall declare my love for Snape and parade around as a girl."

The pair shook hands as they always did, each looking back at the fire.

Sirius closed his eyes once more. He was known for these bets, for playing with girl's hearts, for shagging the living brains out of them and then leaving. He couldn't help himself though, he remember how badly he hurt Marlene. She was getting to close to him, how she started sleeping in his four-poster and the other Marauders started to accept her presence around them. And that's when he knew, that's when he knew that Marlene had to go.

So he dumped her the day before Christmas vacation. And by the time school was in again half of the girls in his year hated him. But at least he was free of any commitment. At least he was back to his old self.

This was a bet he probably shouldn't have made; this was a girl he actually thought he cared about. So if he supposedly cared about her so much why was he betting on her heart?

He heard James sigh muttering something about heading to bed. Sirius nodded watching his mate walk to the stairs before turning back to the fire. He had made another bet, he had started another game, and so Sirius sighed standing.

Let the games begin.

_**A/N**__**:**__** I do not know if I like the ending but I didn't want to drag it on. I felt myself doing just that and had to rewrite twice. Thank you for the love last time and please send some more love via review tonight. Wantstobeawriter13 and HeartlesslittleHamster, you guys get extra love because you reviewed! Please R&R tonight and Jude shall write and sing a song just for you. R&R and thanks again.**_


	62. Cheers

_**Sixty-Two**__**: Cheers**_

Sirius grinned watching as a very drunk couple stumbled past him. The man smiled at him stopping.

"SeriouslyBlack this party isbloody fantastic." The girl on his arm smiled nodding as her boyfriend slurred on.

Though it's not like Sirius had time to listen to him slur on. He had to go find Red; she'd been MIA ever since he had mentioned the annual Halloween party the Marauder's threw. Every year since fourth year James, Sirius, Remus and Peter put on the Gryffindor Halloween bash. Full of delectable sweets, wild dancing, and shenanigans of all sorts, from the contributing factor of how much alcohol people were in taking, this party was once of the biggest talks of Hogwarts.

Finally the guy finished talking, patting Sirius on the back he began walking again taking the girl up the stairs to a dormitory room.

Sirius continued on down the dormitory steps looking out at the common room. It was lavished in the festive spirit of Halloween. With pumpkins floating over the room acting as lights, black and orange cloth swathed the whole of the walls, with mead and fire whiskey set in ice by the refreshment tables, and music blaring from a small charmed radio. Gryffindor's danced, drank and celebrated their youth in cups of drunken speech and slurs of fire whiskey burning down their throats. He glanced to the dance floor where he saw James passing through, coming toward him with two goblets in his hands.

"Padfoot! There you are! People have been asking where you've run off to and with who on top of that." James declared passing his mate a fire whiskey.

"I'm looking for Red, seen her?" Sirius drank deeply from the cup in his hand staring around at the crowd once more.

"Actually yes, her, Lily and Alice are over by the fire last time I checked. They're trying to study or something. I offered Lily a drink and she splashed it in my face…in front of everyone." James sighed patting Sirius on the back. "But anyways, we did a bloody good job this year. Its honestly ridiculous." James finished grinning.

Sirius nodded not saying anything. Instead he cast his eyes over by the three armchairs occupied by Jude, Lily and Alice. He wished Jude would give him a chance. After the Hogsmeade trip Jude had avoided him, and now on Halloween he just wanted one chance. One chance to prove to her that he could be what she needed.

He sighed staring at James. "I just want a chance…"

James shrugged nodding as he raised his glass. "Cheers then."

At that his eyes swept over the crowd and turned to meet Jude's. "Hold this and follow me then, I have an idea." James proceeded to walk over to the armchair that Jude occupied, sighing he kneeled down.

"Happy Halloween Jude."

She looked over at him a bemused expression in place. "Potter." She regarded coldly.

Lily and Alice looked up from their books glancing at Jude as James marched on.

"So listen I was wondering if you would like to have a drink with Sirius and me?"

Jude laughed putting down her parchment and turning to look at James, an eyebrow arched.

"And I would do this why?"

James puzzled for a moment. "Well because it's Halloween and its only one drink-"

She cut him off standing, Lily and Alice followed suit. "No. I don't want to have a drink with you or Black."

Sirius frowned leave it to James to fuck everything up. Leave it to James to screw up any chance he had with Jude what so ever. Leave it to James to sabotage his chances in order to win the bet.

"Jude, its one drink. Honestly what's one bloody drink?"

Jude looked from James to Sirius and then down to her books. James was completely right. What was one drink?

x-x-x

He held her scarlet curls as she bowed her head into the toilet. Sirius sighed placing his free hand on her back and rubbing in small circles. She coughed picking her head up and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I'm so sorry Jude…" Sirius whispered trying to be as compassionate as he could.

She simpered. "I don't drink much…I've had a few glasses of wine before but nev-" At that she rushed her head back down into the porcelain bowl.

He grimaced. He hated watching her look so ill, her face had a green hue to it while small rosy circles were painting her cheeks.

"Its better to throw it all up now." James murmured walking toward the pair.

"Probably shouldn't have poured all those jell-o shots down her throat…"

Sirius glowered at him sweeping the tendrils from her face as she bent toward the bowl once more.

"Probably? James you promised her one drink…and now she's vomiting. Probably doesn't cut it and I'm guessing neither will a sorry."

He frowns watching as Jude lifted her head and rested it against the cool of the wall. There are a few moments of silence where all that's heard is the giggling of a girl in the hall.

"You're dead Potter…" Jude whispers throwing her head back into the toilet.

Sirius looks at his mate. James is frowning staring down at Jude, he sighs lifting the goblet to his mouth.

"Cheers then." James murmured raising his goblet one last time.

_**A/N**__**: And there we have it…a sweeter Sirius/Jude moment. I kinda thought this would be a different side of Sirius. Thank you for all the love and please continue the flow of love and send lots more my way! Thank you again to all my lovely wonderful readers, you guys really make the story. Please R&R tonight and you shall get the chance to have a drink with James Potter =) R&R and thanks again!**_


	63. Footprints

_**Sixty-Three**__**: Footprints**_

Jude sighed running the silver brush through her hair. Her curls fell over her shoulders in a wonderful waterfall of scarlet and silk. She stretched out her arms to her sides yawning.

She needed to stop letting Sirius keep her up all night, it's not that she minded though because that boy could do wonders with his…

Well in any case the fact still remained that Jude had to stop staying up all night, even if Sirius was very persuasive. Jude sighed again looking at herself in the mirror. Bending over the sink her eyes widened.

_Merlin…what is that?_

It couldn't be.

It isn't…

But it was.

A hickey! Damn it Sirius!

The mark was in plain sight on the left side of her neck. She pressed two fingers wincing slightly. She had never had a hickey before and although the mark was ugly Jude couldn't bring herself to use the vanishing charm now swishing around in her head.

She brought down her wand moving her finger across it again. Though was keeping it so much of a bad thing? Jude groaned, she could see Sirius's smug face. He would grin that devious grin and kiss the spot where the hickey was, murmuring about other places he wanted to give hickeys too.

Smiling to her self she stood not wanting to be late for breakfast. Jude could deal with Sirius's smug face, she could deal with the looks she would get from various girls, and she could even deal with the Marauders playful teasing about how she got this hickey.

But the one thing Jude couldn't deal with was removing a mark on her left by Sirius Orion Black. Not the one on her neck and certainly not the footprints in her heart.

**_A/N_**_**: So I figured we could use some Jude, have to say this is one of my favorite chapters. Anyhoo on to the next subject. I have been thinking of writing a sequel to Far From You, now ideas have been running around in my head. Its main focus will be Jude but I shall also focus on a few of my other beloved characters. So with that said in you're reviews please tell me what you think. Should I write a sequel to Far From You? With that said thank you for all the love and please keep sending it my way. Tonight if you review you shall get a chance for the character of you're choice to give you a hickey *wink*. R&R and thanks again!**_


	64. Lullaby's

_**Sixty-Four**__**: Lullaby's **_

Sirius sighed watching Jude from his spot on the couch. She smiled radiantly, her whole face lighting up delighted in whatever Lily was saying.

He had broken up with her three weeks ago. And a torturous three weeks it had been. She didn't smile at him anymore, she didn't sleep in his bed, and she even switched partners with to be with Mary in potions. Jude wanted nothing to do with him, though his anger had subsided at both her and Remus after the full moon this month. He and Remus had gotten into a fight in which Sirius had almost gotten killed. But his anger with Remus was gone and so was his anger toward Jude.

The party rang around him, the Gryffindor house was celebrating James's 16th birthday. James was some where by the refreshments enjoying the cake that Remus and Peter had talked the house elves into making. Shaped into a golden snitch it read "_Happy 16__th__ James_", Remus had even charmed the wings so the snitch fluttered.

Sirius looked over to where Jude was, watching as she turned her head. Those beautiful scarlet curls flying everywhere. It would be a long night indeed.

x-x-x-x

The party had subsided; the only people left in the common room were Remus, Peter, James, himself and Jude. Jude was taking the streamers down by the stairs.

James bound over to him smiling.

"Not exactly healthy to stare at someone for the amount of time you have been staring at Red. Honestly mate, if you want her back talk to her."

"Says the love expert himself?" Sirius teased raising an eyebrow at him.

James chuckled looking over at Jude. "Sirius…Jude's the one. I look at how you see her and I know you're heart will never belong to anyone else."

"I ended it James…she wouldn't want me now."

James shrugged giving his wand a flick, at once the radio in the corner turned on. Its soft music filled the common room, causing Jude to look in its direction.

"You never know until you try mate." James stood and started back toward the dorm leaving Sirius and Jude alone.

Sirius watched her move toward the radio. She stopped when she was a foot away from it listening closely to the tune and waving the empty stacks of cups away.

Her beautiful sapphire eyes were soft and dreamy even, those curls falling in a wave of scarlet and silk over her shoulders, and that white sun dress cutting in a perfect v-neck made Jude look like and angel.

Sirius stood walking over to where she was and began to help her wave the cups away.

"Jude." He murmured in acknowledgement.

At the sound of her name Jude startled out of thought and looked at him. As the recognition that they were the only two in the room dawned on her, Jude's cheeks turned the most lovely shade of rosy pink Sirius had ever seen.

"Sirius…" She whispered.

As soon as Sirius heard her voice he couldn't take it, he couldn't take all the space and awkward glances and avoiding each other. It was driving him mad. So with one fluid moment of his hands Jude was in his arms, her hands entwined with his, their lips pressed passionately together.

"I've missed you so much Jude…" Sirius murmured against her lips. He clutched her closer to him ravishing in the feel of her body pressed against his, of the tears now brushing Jude's eyes, and of love now swelling in his chest for the girl who had changed everything for him. As the two separated Jude backed away from him slightly.

"Dance with me love." Sirius breathed holding his hand out.

Jude smiled putting her hand in his letting Sirius hold her close. He watched Jude close her eyes as he sang to her their song.

"_You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like Heaven to touch; I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you_."

No more games, no more stupid fights, and no more doubting her. Jude-Anna Price belonged to him her hearts was his. And as Sirius sang her a sweet lullaby, he knew that no matter what happened in the future it wouldn't matter.

As long as she was there his lullaby was already written.

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own the Lyrics above. **_

_**A/N**__**: Well finally I got this chapter out. I have wanted to write a chapter like this for ages but haven't actually done it until now. Thank you for the reviews and love last time. It is very much appreciated. And just a little side note, A SEQUEL IS HAPPENING! The first chapter maybe coming out very soon so be on the look out! So please R&R and you shall get the chance to dance and be sung a lullaby by the character of you're choice. R&R and thank you again.**_


	65. Sisters

_**Sixty-Five**__**: Sisters**_

"_Jude?" Ginny murmured. _

_The pair sat on Ginny's bed cross-legged. Jude holding clips in her mouth, a comb in her left hand was running gently through Ginny's fire red hair. Ever since Jude and Ginny had met the girls had become instant friends. Jude loved Ginny's sense of adventure and heart and Ginny loved Jude's foreign accent and beautiful song voice. The girls had instantly bonded and were inseparable ever since, finally Jude had a little sister and finally Ginny had an older sister._

"_Hm?" Jude sighed grabbing one of the clip out of her mouth and gently buckling it in Ginny's hair._

"_Er…I know you…you dated Dean…umm…but were you…er…ever in love with him?"_

_At the mention of her ex-boyfriend Jude dropped the comb to the floor, cursing she scrambled to pick it up. _

"_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you!" Ginny said quickly turning to look at her. _

_Jude smiled. "Don't be sorry Gin, I just wasn't expecting it is all."_

_Ginny turned around again nodding. "So you weren't ever in love with him then?"_

_Jude sighed grabbing the other clip and clipping it in place. "With Dean? No, I don't really believe in love or rather being in love with someone. I believe that you can love someone but the whole idea of being in love with someone is just…foreign to me."_

_Ginny laughed. "Kind of like how France is Foreign to me?"_

"_Actually exactly like that."_

_A comfortable silence fell over the pair as Jude tied Ginny's hair back. Putting down the brush she sat back admiring her handy work. _

"_There perfect. Some things are better done with out magic." Jude muttered smiling. _

_She fell back on Ginny's bed listening to the soft hum of The Weird Sisters coming from the radio. _

"_The reason why I ask about the Dean thing is because…well he asked me out and I didn't want to say yes with out making sure it was alright with you." Ginny said. _

_Jude sat up surprised. "Oh…Dean asked you out?" _

_Ginny nodded blushing. "I knew it. I told Dean it wasn't a good idea and he-"_

"_Gin, Gin slow down, I'm just surprised because I always thought you were more of Harry's type." Jude murmured twirling a lock of scarlet between her fingers. _

_Ginny stared at her blushing a darker shade of pink. "Harry's type…" Was all she could get out and so the pair fell back into silence, The Weird Sisters replacing their banter. _

Jude sighed watching Lily pace back and forth, her cheeks were flushed and her auburn hair was everywhere.

"I just cant believe her would have the nerve to stand up in front of the whole damn school and make a fool out of himself, and me just to ask me on a damn date! Is he a bloody idiot?" Lily looked at Jude awaiting a response.

"I don't know Lil…maybe James wanted to try to prove something to you. Maybe he waned you to see that he could be sweet."

Lily gaped at her. "And how is asking me out in front of the whole school sweet? If anything it's more arrogant then he has ever been! Standing up in front of the whole damn school…Merlin he's such an-an arrogant toe-rag!"

Jude sighed again starting to become irritated. "Lily, I know you hate James. In fact everyone knows you hate James. Its no secret but honestly the guy has brought you flowers for two months, he wrote you a damn song and sang it to you in front of the whole common room, he's been polite, well mannered, he's using you're full name. And finally he apologizes in front of the whole school to you and asks very charmingly for a date and all you can do is complain about how much of a arrogant toe-rag he is?"

Lily stared at her. "Are you siding with them Jay?"

"Well yeah Lil, I am."

Lily nodded seeming to decide something. The room fell oddly silent as Lily began packing her books into her book bag. And when Lily finally spoke her tone was cold, maybe even hurt.

"You know Jude…Marlene was right. At first I refused to believe her because you were my best friend and we were just as close as Sev-…Snape and I used to be. But now I see it, you're never around the dorm anymore, you eat every meal with them, and I never even see you anymore because of them. Of him! Your one of them, you're the fifth Marauder."

Jude stared at her friend. Lily had never shown anything even close to anger at her…ever. She and Lily had always been close, ever since she had come to this time. Just like her and Ginny were in the Future. And as Lily shook her head walking out of the dorm, Jude knew she had lost another friend. Except this time Jude not only lost her best friend…but she had lost her sister.

Another comrade lost to Sirius, another friend lost to her love for the Marauders, another loss where she doesn't belong.

_**A/N**__**: I actually quite like this chapter; it is on the list of my all time favorites and makes up for my dislike for the last chapter. I honestly did not like the last one because I couldn't get all my ideas straight with it. But anyhoo! Thank you for all the love and reviews, you guys always make day. So for a little update on the sequel, it is coming along nicely. I have a title and a plot and am working on the first chapter. With that said please look out for it. So today of you review you shall get the chance to become extremely close (brother-sister close) to the character of you're choice. Make sure you all R&R and thank you again! Much love and butterbeer! **_


	66. Miracles

_**Sixty-Six**__**: Miracles **_

James groaned his head in his hands.

"Lily hates me Jude…she hates me and she hates you. What makes you think going after her is going to do me any good?"

Jude sighed. Even though Lily no longer wanted to be friends with her, did not mean she would abandon James in his pursuit for Lily.

"James do you believe in miracles?"

James looked up at her and Jude was reminded so much of Harry that she had to look away from him in surprise. They were so alike, Harry and James. So alike that is was frightening; the way they moved, spoke, and looked mirrored each other. Though there were obvious differences, still, anyone who compared the two knew instantly that Harry and James were father and son.

"Miracles?" James paused seeming to consider something.

"Well…I suppose there possible…I mean in a sense. If magic is possible anything is right?"

Jude smiled. He was right, if magic was possible then anything was. Including a book transporting her back into time and her falling in love with a man that she knew died in her future.

"Right and anyways Lily doesn't hate you James."

James smirked raising an eyebrow at her. "Just like you never hated Padfoot?"

Jude laughed looking over at Sirius. He was caught in a heated debate with Alice Abbott about something he had done that defied the rules.

"Exactly like that." Jude murmured catching Sirius's eye. He looked at her smirking that _ohsovery_ heart-melting smirk, his starlit eyes gleaming in that loving way they did at the sight of her.

Sirius and Jude were a miracle. Whether thrown together by accident or fate Jude didn't know. But as Jude smiled bathing in Sirius's attention she knew one thing for sure. However life brought her and Sirius together, whether by accident or fate, they were a miracle and a blessing.

And she was glad of it.

_**A/N**__**: Just thought I'd lighten the mood up but I kept the angst at the start! So I do rather like this one, I think it's cute to say the least. Again I would like to thank each & every one of you readers (*hugs everyone separately*) and please send me your love! With all that said if you review tonight you shall get a miracle of your own! R&R & thank you again! Much love and Butterbeer!**_


	67. Forever

_**Sixty-Seven**__**: Forever**_

It had started out as innocent banter at the dinner table. Playful teasing as the Marauders did every night. They were best mates and that's what they did, they made fun of James arrogant manner, Remus's furry little problem, Peter's stupidity and Sirius's Casanova ways. After all they were mates.

So when James sees the hickey on Jude's neck he can't help but point it out.

"I see someone has left their mark." James said goblet in hand as he pointed at the hickey.

Sirius smirked that Marauders smirk and grabbed 2 pieces of toast.

"Can't help myself Prongs. This girl is a minx in bed."

James howled with laughter, Peter snickered and Remus even cracked a smile. At the mention of what Jude was like in bed, she turned to him glaring disapprovingly.

"Sirius," She growled hitting his arm. "I would _really_ love it if you didn't tell people about our sex life."

James grinned. "Oh Red, you should know by now that Sirius tells me every little detail about all the dirty things you do to him in bed."

Sirius chuckled but stopped when Jude looked at him. Jude was adorable when she got like this, defensive about their private life although she did have a right to be mad. But in retrospect she was now a Marauder and being a Marauder she had to realize that they told each other mostly everything.

"Red you're a Marauder. We tell each other these things, you being a minx is nothing to be ashamed of. In actual reality you should probably be very proud Sirius is calling you a minx. He usually doesn't use that word to describe any girl he's slept with." James muttered scooping potatos into his mouth.

At that Jude smirked slight as James continued.

"In fact I think he's only called 3 or 4 other girls that name."

Sirius rolled his eyes finishing his second piece of toast.

"Actually it was 5." Peter muttered matter of fact.

"5? Are you sure? I don't remember the fifth one then. Was it Anne?"

Remus shook his head. "Maddy. The night after Snape called Lily a you-know, Sirius was MIA for two hours."

"That's right! But Sirius said after no one could trump Marlene. Especially since Marlene… "

At the warning look both Sirius and Remus were shooting him, James shut his mouth. Instead he reached for his cup.

"Marlene was?" Jude asked unsmiling and looking thoroughly annoyed. Sirius sighed. James and his bloody mouth, he just didn't know when to shut the hell up. An odd silence fell upon the five as each boy watched Jude pick at the food in front of her.

"There's something you guys aren't telling me…what is it?" She said finally.

James cast a sheepish glace at Sirius. "Red…some things-"

Remus cut him off though looking at Sirius and nodding. Sirius put down the bite of toast he had left and turned toward Jude, taking her hands in his own.

"Jude, purebloods are very very strict about their rules and about the customs they live by, see there aren't a great number of pureblood families left in the wizarding world. Don't get me wrong because there are still a good number of us around but the large majority isn't as great as it once was."

"What's the point Sirius?" Jude murmured taking her hands from his.

"Well in pureblood tradition you must marry within the pureblood status."

After what felt like forever Jude looked at Sirius. "So then…you were supposed to be engaged too?"

Sirius sighed looking up to meet her sapphire eyes. Would he lie to her this time? Or would he be truthful like he promised. He didn't want to hurt her but the truth would…it would kill her. After a few more moments of silence Sirius cleared his throat.

"Yes…I was supposed to marry Marlene." He said finally, looking away as soon as the words graced his lips.

"Oh…I see…" She muttered taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"But I ran away Jude…I ran away because I couldn't be like them. I couldn't up hold all their damn pureblood pride and rules and play puppet with my mother and father anymore. I'm not like them...not like my brother…and yes maybe I was supposed to marry Marlene but that's changed Jude. You changed that."

Jude didn't answer him nor did she look at him. Her eyes were down cast to her bowl where she slowly pushed around pudding.

"I was going to tell you Jude…" Sirius said watching as she turned to him. Her eyes cold and her voice like poison.

"When Sirius? Before or after I lost Marlene as my friend?" Jude slammed down her spoon angrily.

"I…I swear I meant on saying something sooner…before Marlene-"

"God! You're such…such an arrogant prick sometimes! I can't believe you forgot to mention that you were engaged to her!" Jude yelled.

At that the heads of many of their classmates turned to look at the pair, curious to see what was going on. Sirius gaped at her looking around at all the attention she had drawn to them.

"Jude please don't…not here and defiantly not now…"

She shook her head. "Why not Sirius? Why not here? Why not now?"

She stared down at him in contempt, his eyes pleading with her.

_Please not here Jude…please…not here! _He went out on a limb begging her in silence as she just stared at him.

"AFRAID TO LET THE WHOLE SCHOOL SEE HOW MUCH OF AN ASS YOU ARE?" Jude screamed standing.

At once more heads turned to look at the pair everyone staring back and forth between them. Sirius sighed shrugging. Jude slammed her napkin down on the table and marched out of the Great Hall angrily.

He stared after her. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? Would he really let the past get in the way with the future he wanted for them. He slammed his fists against the table looking at his fellow Marauders.

"Go after her Padfoot." James murmured. Remus and Peter nodded looking up to meet Sirius's eyes. And with that Sirius rushed out of the hall and after Jude.

"Jude! Jude will you listen to me! Come here." He caught her arm pulling her up against the wall. She struggled to get free, scratching, hitting, and biting him with all her might but Sirius was stronger then her. He grabbed her hands pinning them above her head and pressing him-self against her so she couldn't move from the wall.

"Okay I admit I may have had a thing with Marlene and yes it may have been a really big thing. But all that's changed now,"

He cupped her head in his hands, loving the feeling of her burning cheek in his palm.

"Jude-Anna Sophia Price you are everything to me. And you're the one I want to marry, not Marlene, not any other girl. I want to marry you Jude."

He kissed her eyelids shut and captured her mouth in a fierce, fiery kiss. Feeling the warmth of her against him Sirius unpinned her hands, he lifted her against him biting her lip softy as she wrapped her legs around his waste. He didn't want anyone else, he wouldn't settle for anyone else. Maybe he and Marlene had something, maybe he should have married her, and maybe he shouldn't have run away.

But Sirius did all of that and now he had found someone who he was head over heels in love with, this girl Jude, this girl was the one he wanted to spend his life with. He wanted to wake up beside her every morning, he wanted to hear that voice every night, and he wanted to give her everything she ever needed.

Sirius Orion Black wanted to be with Jude-Anna Sophia Price forever.

_**A/N**__**: More angst and fighting but ending with the usual romance of course. I figured we needed to get more information about why Marlene didn't want Jude as friend. And then I was like BOOM! Sirius/Marlene engagement but Sirius ditched out leaving Marlene alone. Anyhoo! Thank you for all the reviews and love you guys are supermegafoxyawesomehot! So tonight if you review you shall get the chance to shall we say get engaged with the character of you're choice =) R&R and thank you very much for reading! Much love and Butterbeer!**_


	68. No Air

_**Sixty-Eight**__**: No Air**_

It was a wild notion but one that Jude couldn't deny. Sighing she curled into a ball, her four poster was so lonely…where as if she were still with Sirius...he would hold her in his arms and whisper simple "I love yous" in her ears. And even though they were the simplest of gestures...those were the ones that Jude loved the most.

_Sirius…_

Pulling the blankets up and around her shoulders she sighed. With out Sirius it was like her world had no air. Like she was suffocating, drowning, sinking with out any one to pull her above the water to revive her.

Losing him was like living in this world with no air.

And if she couldn't handle this break up then how was she even suppose to consider a future without him? A future without the man she knew she was in love. A future alone.

Tears stung her cheeks and Jude let them fall. She couldn't believe that she had grown so attached to him. Sobbing quietly she closed her eyes just wanting to be in his arms. Her world had revolved around him and now Jude couldn't breath. He took her breath away but with out him here with her...

_No air…_

How did this world expect her to live alone with just her?

How was she to breath with out him?

What was to become of her?

_**A/**__**N: Just a taste of what Jude had to go through when Sirius broke her heart. Can you imagine what her future will be like if she can't breathe with out him? So thank you once again for all the love and support you guys are sending me! I send you all twice as much and will send you more if you review tonight. Plus if you review you get to be the air of the character you choose. Please R&R and thanks again. Much love and Butterbeer!**_


	69. Here Goes

_**Sixty-Nine**__**: Here goes**_

Sirius sighed looking out ahead. It was cold tonight; winter air had finally started to dawn on the Hogwarts grounds. Drawing his coat around him, he looked to his left.

Jude walked beside him, bundled up in a white jacket, her scarlet curls in two pony tails, a Gryffindor colored beanie topping her head, a Gryffindor scarf fastened around her neck. Her lovely eyes bright, a smile at her lips, Jude was the very picture of simple beauty without even trying.

They had come out here to talk about where their relationship was going. He had been running with her, he had confessed himself to be head over heels in love with her many times. And each time she had given into his kiss and allowed them one snogging session after another. It was obvious that she had some kind for feelings for him or she wouldn't let him snog the living day lights out of her.

Noticing he was staring Jude glanced at him. "Yes?"

"Why won't you date me?" Sirius murmured.

Jude sighed. "Do you just trust me?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know Jude, one minute you're letting me snog you and the next your telling me no. What do you want? Do you want me or not? Because Merlin knows I _want_ you, the whole damn school knows I _want_ you! "

She was _ohsovery_ lovely in every way possible. Even when frowning she couldn't be ugly and that made Sirius want her all the more. She kicked a pebble as they walked further around the lake.

"It's more complicated then you realize-"

Sirius couldn't take it anymore; he cut her off with a kiss. It was longing and filled with so much desire with so many more promises to come. Merlin he could have had her right there and then.

Breaking apart from her he stroked her cheeks. "Jude, honestly I'm sick of all the excuses, just please be with me?"

Jude nodded smiling. "Okay Black. Okay."

Sirius grinned taking her hand in his. "Though I should tell you I'm disaster…I forget how to being it."

"Lets just make this part go faster, I have yet to be in it." She said kissing him softly.

Sirius knew then and there that maybe this relationship would be hard. He hadn't dated since Marlene McKinnon and that relationship had ended with two broken hearts and so much grief. He had broken Marlene's heart but Sirius had also broken his own heart.

Marlene had been his first girlfriend and the girl he had lost his virginity to.

So whatever Sirius had with Jude, wherever their relationship was going. This was the start. They both would have to trust desire and following this path wherever it may lead.

Here goes…

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Lyrics from Rent. All Lyrics are Jonathan Larson's and I am merely a borrower of his amazing work. **_

_**A/N**__**: I am on the fence about this one. When I got the idea I thought it was going to be great but now that I have finished I am like Eh about it. So thank you for all the love and reviews and favorites and alerts! You guys truly are amazing reviewers! Now if you R&R tonight you shall get cookies and tea with me and the character of you're choice. So thank you for reading and keep reading! Much love and Butterbeer!**_


	70. Lovers

_**Seventy**__**: Lovers**_

Sirius grabbed her waste pulling her down in his lap on the couch. Jude struggled out of his grasp trying as hard as she could to pull his strong arms off her. Across from them in an armchair James chuckled, scribbling down something on the parchment in front of him.

"Lemme go Sirius!" Jude demanded an angry pink blush creeping onto her face.

They had grown so close, so close that it sort of scared her in a way. But he understood her and that made up for everything he had done wrong all at once. In all honesty Jude couldn't resist his charm and that on top of everything scared her the most.

"I'll be your man if you let me." He whispered in her ear.

She felt her body melt into his and stopped trying to struggle against him. Sirius was trailing kisses all up and down her neck, nibbling on her ear, and paying very close attention to her hair. For Merlin's sake! Sirius was tempting her into a sweet ecstasy as he always did when she was upset or angry with him.

"You know you already are." Jude shuddered her arms snaking around his neck, urging his hungry mouth closer to her skin. Sirius kissed her neck once more and cupped her face in his hands; he forced her to look in his starlit eyes.

"You've become one of my best friends Jude." He murmured moving the scarlet tendrils from her face.

"Your one of my best friends too Sirius."

He smiled sweetly pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms tightly around her waste.

"And I'll be your lover too Red."

Jude smiled kissing him passionately. Sirius was _ohsovery_ perfect, he was one of her best friends, he was one of the people she was closest with, and finally he was her lover too.

And really Jude wouldn't want it any other way.

_**A/N**__**: Can you believe this story is almost done? I cannot! Anyhoo thank you for all the love and fav/alert adds! I have had lots in the past few days and even though there not reviews, they still mean a lot to me. So with that in mind if you review tonight you shall get to be lovers with the character of you're choice. Please, please R&R and thank you for reading! Much love and Butterbeer!**_


	71. Potions

_**Seventy-One**__**: Potions**_

Remus sighed watching as Jude laughed. She was stirring her cauldron listening to Sirius tell a story of some sort. Potions were usually one of his favorite classes because it came easily to him. Though ever since Jude and Sirius had become official, he had been doing poorly.

"If you keep staring your eyes are going to fall out." Marlene murmured cutting up the valerian roots in front of her.

"Didn't realize I was doing it." He said turning back to his book. He followed the instruction and began trying to cut up one sopophorous bean.

She scoffed smirking. "Remus, honestly everyone knows you have a think for Jude. The only person who doesn't is Black, he's to blinded by his own love for her to see anyone else that has got eyes for that girl."

He sighed swearing as the sopophorous bean slipped from his knife. "Can we just drop it Marlene?"

Marlene shrugged frowning as she too had trouble getting her bean to cooperate.

"All I'm saying is that there's no use hiding it Remus."

Remus looked over at Jude and Sirius. She was failing to cut her bean and instead letting Sirius get behind her and take her hands. Showing her the proper way to cut up the bloody thing. Looking back down at his own work he noticed Marlene staring at them as well.

"Are you okay with it?"

At that her eyes returned to her bean and she snickered bitterly.

"Oh yeah, I'm completely fine with the fact that my ex fiancée left me and is now dating my roommate and ex friend."

"You knew what I meant…" He muttered letting silence fall upon them. Glancing quickly at Jude he grimaced as the couple snuck a kiss while Slughorn critiqued James and Peters work.

Marlene looked up to meet his eyes. "I love him Remus, how am I okay with that?"

Remus nodded he knew exactly how Marlene felt. And Merlin did it fucking suck.

_**A/N**__**: This one was to give us a taste of what was going on with Remus and even Marlene. Oh! Can anyone guess what potion was featured in this chapter (extra butterbeer if you can)? I am putting out two chapters today and would love if everyone reviewed both instead of just one review when you read both. I also would like to thank you guys for the love you are sending my way and send you all 10 times more of my love to you! With that said and done if you review this chapter you shall get the chance to have a heart-to-heart potions talk with any character of your choice. Thanks again and please R&R! Much love and Butterbeer!**_


	72. Stray Dog

_**Seventy-Two**__**: Stray Dog**_

They had this joke that they said to one another. And quite a romantic one at that, maybe you could call it lovers banter, or pillow talk. But when Sirius and Jude curled up in his four-poster they joked that Sirius had been a stray dog before he had her. So they laugh and they kiss and yeah it's all a joke.

But as Sirius stares at Jude during classes, or when she's sleeping, or during breakfast, lunch & dinner he knows that their little joke is actually truth. Sirius Black was a stray dog until he found her. Lost, alone, fending for himself and watching out for the pack he belonged to. He was a dog through and through.

"Padfoot?" James murmured startling him out of thought.

Sirius looked up to find James, Remus and Peter staring at him expectantly.

"What was the question?"

James sighed impatiently and began to repeat himself. "Snape knows about Moony and we need a plan to put him off."

"Right well, we could always throw him in the wrong direction by feeding him the wrong information."

The other boys thought for a few moments seeming to consider this plan.

"Or you could try to be more careful." At the sound of her voice Sirius turned to look at Jude. Her scarlet curls were tied back into a high ponytail and she was adorned in a gold sundress cutting above her knees.

He grinned. "Red, I thought you were studying?"

Jude shrugged her arms snaking around his neck. "I had to come see my dog." She whispered kissing his ear.

Sirius smiled capturing her lips passionately. Their little joke was so much more then just a joke, Sirius wasn't a stray dog anymore and would never be again, because from now on Sirius Orion Black belonged to Jude-Anna Sophia Price.

And eventually every stray dog finds its owner.

_**A/N**__**: This one may seem odd but there is a song called **__**Stray dog**__** from one of my favorite singers and I love the way he sings it so this one is for him. Thank you for reading both of the chapters I put out today and thank you for all the love and support you guys are showing me. I really appreciate it. With that said please R&R again and you shall get the chance to become an owner to the stray dog of your choice. Thanks again and please R&R! **__**Much love and butterbeer!**_


	73. His

_**Seventy-Three: His**_

Jude never needed a label to know where she belonged; she never even really had to belong. In her own time at Hogwarts she was relatively popular, she was pretty, and she was smart. So obviously people noticed her right away. Her hair was the unnatural color of scarlet and her eyes a blue so deep and rich that they resembled two real sapphires themselves.

But here in this time being next to Sirius Black was a label in itself. She wasn't known for her pretty looks or her popularity. Jude was known for being the one girl Sirius Black pursued, Red, the one girl resisting the Black charm. The one girl that was able to catch and hold Sirius Black.

Sirius was a Casanova.

Sirius was a Marauder.

A deadly combination and added with his giant ego and arrogant ways, Sirius Black was actually really charming. And maybe that's why Jude fell for him so fast and _ohsovery _hard but whatever the reason Jude now belonged to Sirius.

She was all _his_.

_**A/N: A follow up to Stray Dog but in Jude's point. Thank you again for all the love and support, siriusly you guys are really amazing! So with that said and done please if you would be so kind as to press that review button. If you do I can promise you that you shall get to be labeled by the character of your choice. R&R and thanks again! Much love and Butterbeer!**_


	74. Soul Mates

_**Seventy-Four**__**: Soul mates**_

She liked stable ground under her feet, stability and knowing that she was safe. And Sirius Black was none of those things at all. He was like fire, uncontrollable, dangerous, and beautiful. Every move he made was graceful and steady like he was gliding, unlike her clumsy attempts at walking. She tripped and fell but the earth is always there to catch her.

And maybe that's why she loved earth so much. Because no matter what, it had always been there to catch her when she fell. Sure maybe it had given her a few skinned knees and her pride had been scared a few times. But earth had never burned her.

Instead Sirius Black and his fierce fiery passion had burned Jude to her core. And the ashes that once were her life were reborn into his arms. When she fell he was there to catch her, when she cried he was there to hold her, when she needed him he was there. As stable as the earth beneath her feet.

And it was funny for Sirius always told her that before she had tripped into his life, he had been dead, like all his life he had never really lived, not until her. Jude felt the same way and so his fire burned and licked her skin & heart till the damage was all his to pick up. Through it all Jude knew one thing.

If there were ever such a thing as soul mates, than Sirius Black was hers and would always be. He was the stable earth beneath her feet, the fire that made her alive and the soul mate she had never dreamed of but got anyways.

_**A/N: So another follow up to Stray Dog and His, I like writing all these gushy chapters about character thought and emotion. So I know this is the first update in a while and I apologize about the wait, I actually had this one all written up right after I posted His. But I decided against it because I wasn't sure if I wanted to put this here. But I guess since its here now, its here to stay. Will all that said & done thanks for reading and please press that lovely review button and leave me comments, thoughts & stuff. If you do I can promise you that the character of your choice will become the ground, which you stand on, & the fire fueling your life. R&R and thanks again! Much love and Butterbeer!**_


	75. Liar

_**Seventy-Five**__**: Liar**_

Lily dreams of him and Jude noticed this one night as she is coming back from the full moon. She needed new clothes all hers were blood stained. Remus had been feeling particularly rowdy tonight and she doesn't have the strength to go back to Sirius, so instead she collapses back into her four-poster.

That's when she hears it, Lily's soft murmurs. At first she doest understand what the bloody hell Lily is saying but drawing closer she realizes Lily Evans is a liar.

She whispers James name franticly and Jude can tell she is having a nightmare. But them not being friends anymore she doesn't know if she should wake Lily up. Deciding to let the fellow red head sleep, Jude makes a note to tell Sirius.

Lily does like James, just as she expected. Just as she has known all along, smirking she crawled into her four-poster wrapping her blankets around her.

Lily is _such_ a bad liar.

_**A/N: I figured we needed some development in Lily because we only see so much of her. The way I look at it Lily has always liked James, but she's always hated him just as much as she's loved him. Hence the reason she is so mean. With all that said and done press that review button and leave your comments. I know this one is short but the next shall be longer with lots of angst. Please leave a review and you shall get to fall into sweet dreams of the character of your choice. R&R and thanks again. Much loved and butterbeer.**_


	76. Eyes

_**Seventy-Six**__**: Eyes**_

There's something about his eyes that drive her crazy, he always knows the right way to look at her. Just one look and she will melt into mush at his feet. And that's why as much as she loves him; she hates him too.

Other girls look and pine and want and tempt Sirius all too much. Jude never really says it bothers her but it does. Even when one of them gives Sirius a simple Hello in the hall or during class, it drives her nuts. She sees the way they look at him, sexily, seductively and she sees the way he looks back. Smartly, steadily, and then he looks away his gaze always falling on her after he looks at them. As if she was a reminder to him.

"Sirius," She murmurs lightly but she always implies so much more to his name then he will realize. She's in his lap, cuddled against him because he can't bear to be with out her warmth and soft scarlet hair.

"Hm?" He says lazily.

"I saw you having eye sex with McKinnon today."

At once she feels his body go stiff and instinctively his grip tightens around her.

"What?"

She sighs sitting up and bringing his starlit eyes to meet her own sapphire blue ones.

"Don't play games with me. I know what I saw."

Sirius softens at once but she can still hear the implied anger and edge in his voice.

"Jude, it's complicated…" He starts but he cant seem to finish what he wants to say. And that hurts her all the more.

Standing Jude straightens her skirt and top. She can't deal with secrets and complications even though she's the one who built this relationship on one. She can't deal with having her heart broken by Sirius Black again because each time he does, she feels a little piece of herself die inside.

"Then when its not so complicated, you know where I'll be." Jude murmurs tears welling in her big sapphire eyes.

The eyes are the windows to a person's soul but when two people connect, that window is supposed to close to any other persons. Sirius didn't understand that and until he did she couldn't bare to stare into those starlit eyes she loved so much.

After all you couldn't have your cake and eat it too.

_**A/N**__**: This one makes me sad. Its angst by request of Wantstobeawriter13, this one is for you! Again these Updates are suppose to be coming faster but their not *sighs*. Just stay with me I can promise a sad ending and an even better sequel. With that said & done please give that review button a press and leave me what you think. If you do that the character of your choice will totally have eye sex with you *wink*. Thanks again and please R&R! Much love and Butterbeer! **_


	77. Everything

_**Seventy-Seven**__**: Everything**_

He closed the distance between them, grabbing her; Sirius pushed her up against the corridor wall, his lips coming down roughly on hers. Pressing every inch of him-self against her nipping playfully at her lip.

"Where have you been all my life?" He murmured.

Smiling Jude shrugged. "Waiting for you."

Sirius grinned like a child. She had this way about her, this way of making him feel like the happiest man in the world with just a glance or a smirk. Half the time he felt as if she were a dream. Something made up by his own mind, like Jude was too good to be true.

Kissing her passionately, Sirius wraps his arms around Jude's waist, lifting her into the air as she snakes her arms around his neck.

"You always know exactly what to say, Red." He whispered kissing her forehead.

Jude Price had certainly made a bloody impact on him. Jude had become one of his best friends, his truest lover, and just what he needed. Sirius smiled kissing her one final time before they parted for class.

Jude was everything…Jude meant everything.

_**A/N**__**: OH MY ROWLING! It has been so long since I have gotten anything out. So lemme update you on everything. FFY is going to be finished, I know it is slow, I am slow but real life is pressing so heavily on me. And I feel the weight crushing down on me like iron. The Sequel I started I am not sure if I am going to continue. I am going to go over it and put a teaser out there just to see what you guys think, and if you like the teaser then I will continue writing it. I do apologize for my slowness, I mean I have wanted to get something new out for so long…I just haven't had the time.**_

_**On another note can you believe that Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows is out? I went to the midnight showing as Draco Malfoy and OH MY ROWLING! It was pretty good, only problem I am having with it is all the Harry/Hermione shipping! I am sorry but Hermione & Ron belong together forever! THEY JUST DO! I am still in shock that Harry Potter is coming to an end. There are now 231 days left until part two.**_

_**But to think…three heroes, seven books, eight movies, ten years. We are the Harry Potter Generation. **_

_**In any case! Please press that review button and give me some inspiration! It will and does mean a lot to me, please R&R and I can promise you a sweet kiss, before class from the character of your choice. R&R, Much love & butterbeer!**_


	78. James

_**Seventy-Eight**__**: James **_

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Jude startled slightly, the History of Magic book falling out of her lap and onto the floor. Quickly picking it up she turned to see James leaning on the railing of the stairs. His black hair untidy as ever, brown eyes staring at her in a knowing fashion.

Jude sighed turning back around. "Yes Prongs…"

She felt him move across the room, jumping over the back of the couch to take a seat next to her. "And Moony?"

For the second time that night Jude's eyes widened in surprise at him. "Sirius told you?"

James shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "No, I've known Remus has liked you from the start and last week when Sirius broke up with you…that night him and Remus fought-"

Jude cut him off. "They fought?"

"Course they did, Red. Sirius sort of just went at Remus and it took him a minute to realize what he did wrong…so when I walked in the two were pretty beaten then that night they went at it again this time…." James trailed off looking at her, waiting for her to connect the dots.

Gaping slightly Jude understood, they had fought over her, Remus as a werewolf and Sirius in his animagis form. Sirius still loved her; he wouldn't ever fight Remus unless he cared deeply for her. Sirius still wanted her. Jude felt her heart swoon in warmth.

"He still wants me…" She whispered.

"He never stopped, Red." James replied honestly.

James was right. Sirius would never stop loving her, no matter what happened, no matter what the rest of this year held, one thing rang true. Sirius Orion Black would always love her.

"Thank you, James…" Leaning her head against his chest she relaxed, knowing tomorrow would be better.

James smiled giving her hair an affectionate ruffle. "Your welcome, Jude."

_**A/N**__**: So who is still with me? Who has stuck around to see how the tale of Sirius & Jude ends? Well if you are then I love you so much! I know I haven't updated in a while but I am still here and writing, in fact I already put out the teaser. It's Called **_"_**Give Love a try, one more time**_" _**and I plan on finishing FFY within the next month. Anyhoo! I figured this we could use some James, somewhere in her. Now if you would please R&R and I can promise a real heart-to-heart with James Potter. R&R and thanks again, much love & Butterbeer!**_


	79. Selfish

_**Seventy-Nine**__**: Selfish **_

_Jude smiles walking along the path, it's chilly as they walk through Hogsmeade, yet she's ohsovery content. Beside her Harry shifts restlessly, every once and a while looking over at her as if waiting for her to ask him what's wrong. But she won't because its his job to tell her, after all that's what this walk was about._

_"I just…I just don't get her…" Harry says finally. Nodding Jude understands exactly whom he is talking about. "And Ron…he'll bloody murder me…"_

_Smiling she giggles slightly causing Harry to glare at her disapprovingly._

_"How is that funny? Its not…this…Ginny thing is eating me alive, Jude. I feel…I feel like there's this giant monster inside me…and at any moment I'll just explode…"_

_"Its called love, Harry…your in love with her…"She muttered shaking her head._

_He doesn't say anything, just looks at her or past her rather. And at first Jude thinks Ginny and Dean are behind her and close her eyes waiting for him to give the word. But when he doesn't she looks at him._

_"What do you find so interesting?"_

_Harry snaps out of thought turning back to her. "Sorry…something…something reminded me of someone."_

_Curiously Jude turns around to see a couple walking a large, shaggy, black dog. In an instant Jude can feel herself smile as she begins to walk toward the dog. The snow crunching under her feet as she rushes to catch the couple before they disappear._

_"May I pet your dog?" The question is out of her mouth before the couple even notice her. The pair are darling really, both in their late twenties, the women all golden blonde curls, the man dark brown locks, both smiling at her nodding approvingly._

_The dog sniffs her feet turning its head to look up at her, through its shaggy face Jude can make out lovely light blue eyes. Kneeling down she takes its head in her hands she and ruffles its fur lovingly._

_"What's its name?"_

_Smiling the women answers, "Franklin."_

_"It suits him." Jude replies, stroking his fur as she nuzzles her nose into the dog's neck._

_The man grins. "We thought so as well."_

_Giving the dog a kiss on the top of the head, Jude stands thanking them and watching as Franklin and his owners walked down the lane and into a small house. Turning back her back to the scene she finds Harry grinning broadly._

_"What?"_

_He shrugs as the pair begins to walk again. "I didn't know you like dogs so much…"_

_"Well…there are a lot of things you don't know about me."_

_Harry looks at her expectantly as if awaiting more information. "Like?"_

_Giggling Jude hooks her arm in his. "Like the fact that lotus blossoms are my favorite flower…"_

* * *

She listens to the sound of her own feet crunching the snow beneath her, remembering the scene as if she were with Harry now. She's silent, her face a mask he can't seem to figure out. They've been together for a bit now, yet sometimes it feels like a lifetime.

With Sirius everything seems to just…fit. Yet the future haunts her, everyday she's here, falling faster & faster in love with this past, another precious minute ticks away on her time in this era. Each day could be her last.

Hogsmeade is quiet, the little village cozy within its snow covered bounds.

So he gives her hand a tight squeeze as they walk tonight and she can feel his comfort and warmth soaking into her. She cuddles into him trying to forget the last time she walked this lane.

They walk further up the road, past the Darling couples house in the future and Jude feels a wave of guilt rush over her. Here she was, enjoying Sirius's company, falling in love with this time, and laughing with his parents. It wasn't fair.

Jude knew that, yet even with that knowledge in mind, she couldn't help but be selfish. The future didn't matter right now, not in the least bit. Reaching up to him, Jude pulled Sirius into a deep kiss. Forcing her tongue in his mouth and swirling it playfully around his.

Sirius was all hers, the Marauders were all hers, Lily Evans was her best friend.

Jude belonged here…and in this moment she would be the very most selfish her she could be. Because in the future…this is all just a memory.

_**A/N**__**: Please R&R and thank you so much for reading! Who is still here? I am just curious because I know I have lost a few of my usual reviews and it makes me ohsovery sad. But in any case I apologize for the wait and promise the next chapter will come out faster. I also wanna thank you so much for sticking with me, it means so much more than I can express! If you review tonight you shall get a chance to take a lovely long winter walk with the character of your choice. Please R&R and thank you again! Much love & butterbeer! **_


	80. Lies

_**Eighty**__**: Lies**_

"You want me." He breathed against her ear.

Jude's grip tightened on her wand as she continued to stir the now simmering potion in her cauldron. Sirius watched her carefully, a bemused expression on his handsome features as he calculated where he could take her for a quick shag.

"Don't." She warned him lightly, a smile ever present as Slughorn walked around the table to observe each brew.

"Black! Potter! Too pink, you want something like Evans, a light rose color!" Slughorn bellowed looking down proudly at Lily. Lily flashed him a grin and returned to her work, ignoring James's compliments about her potion and how pretty she looked today.

"Oh come on, Red."

She shook her head and Sirius got a wicked idea about him. Carefully he dropped his wand down by her foot, Jude bent to pick it up but not before Sirius was there too.

"Just say yes…" Seductively he tucked a curl behind her ear before standing.

Groaning slightly Jude looked to Slughorn and back to Sirius. "Professor, may I be excused to the infirmary? I'm not feeling well."

"Of course Jude, Black! Escort Miss. Price, there and no funny business."

Smirking Sirius nodded. "Course sir."

As soon as the pair is alone in the deserted hallway, Sirius grabbed her, his fingers instinctively going up the silken fabric of her skirt. "Thank Merlin, we're alone." He whispered taking her into an empty classroom.

Kissing passionately the pair fall fast onto a pile of desks, Jude giggling as Sirius worked his magic on her. Time stopping as the couple took their pleasure in each other. An hour later they lay still, her wrapped tightly in his arms, a lock on the door.

"I hate you. You know that right?" Jude whispered nuzzling closer to him.

His fingers curled around her hair, twisting them in his hands. "Lies." He whispered bending to kiss her forehead.

"You couldn't hate me even if you wanted too."

_**A/N: WHOA. I know I haven't updated this story in forever. I shall try to be swifter with updates. But I decided to post this in celebration of the fact that I AM GOING TO BE ONE OF THE MILLION THAT ENTER POTTERMORE EARLY. Okay enough fangirling, reviewers get a lovely afternoon shag with a character of their choice. Please R&R and thank you! Much love and Butterbeer!**_


	81. Time

_**Eight One: Time**_

His hair is soft between her fingers; the dark ends curling up but only just slightly. Jude watched him quietly, his eyes closed at her touch, his breathing deep but not sleeping, the morning sun high above them, alone and secluded on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Kissing his forehead Jude sighed breathing him in instantly her nose filled with the familiar pull of his earthy, warm smell. She adored him, everything about him she loved, his eyes, hair, smile, body, scent, fingers, face, everything. As her lips lifted from his face her eyes fixated upon his.

"Red…" His voice softly called to her, his breath warm.

"Padfoot…"

A smile turned the corner of his lips as they searched hungrily for hers. Jude let herself go, Sirius pulled her down into an embrace. His arms protectively around her, his mouth needy on her own, passion over taking all good sense and thought.

Maybe for just a moment, one moment, Jude could pretend that she belonged here. Maybe for just a little while she could pretend that she _**never**_ had to leave. Maybe for just a few minutes time could just stop.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter came out faster then expected and I'm glad for it. Just a warning: when the story is completely finished I will be taking it down for complete betaing and all that junk. I think I am going to write a full on story with Sirius & Jude (ie: longer chapters and stuff). Though it will be a Marauders story as well. Look out for it. Anyways thank you for reading & reviewing last time. Please R&R tonight and you shall get a stolen moment of time with the character of your choice. Much love and butterbeer**_


End file.
